Canidae vs Felidae
by Kiara Sallkys
Summary: Duas espécies separadas por um ódio que ultrapassou o limite do tempo. Estariam os novos lideres dispostos a renunciarem a tudo o que lhes foi ensinado e a esquecer o odio entre as suas familias em troca da sua união? *YAOI LEMON* .:1x2, 3x4:.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence, como tal todos os seus direitos pertencem aos seus criadores e produtores. Se fosse meu, o Heero não hesitaria e tinha mesmo dado um tiro na cabeça da Relena. Hum... melhor dois, por precaução.

**Género:** Fantasy/Furry/Romance/Angst/**Yaoi**/**Lemon**/**Mpreg**

**Casais:** 1x2 / 3x4x3 / …

**Beta: **_Aryam_

* * *

O Prólogo foi substituido pela versão betada.

* * *

Universo Alternativo

**Canidae vs Felidae**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Eles tinham tudo para serem amigos ou aliados, mas quis o destino que eles se tornassem inimigos. A razão por detrás de todo aquele ódio já não importava, na verdade já ninguém se lembrava do motivo, mas isso não era relevante.

Ás novas crias eram ensinadas desde pequenas como lutar, o domínio de diversos tipos de armas e, principalmente, a capacidade de se adaptarem á forma humana e á animal.

Durante séculos eles se mataram, sem medirem as consequências; destruindo tudo á sua passagem. Fazendo com que sentimentos como a amizade ou o amor se tornassem impossíveis entre as duas espécies.

A liderança dos dois Reinos era sempre passada de geração em geração, e só era abandonada em caso de morte do Líder. Até que chegou a altura de Heero Yuy substituir o seu pai na liderança dos _Canidae_.

Apesar de ainda ser jovem, Heero era um dos maiores estrategistas e guerreiros daquela época. O seu porte altivo, os seus gélidos olhos azuis cobalto, os cabelos selvagens, a voz rouca, o rosto bonito quase sempre impassível... tudo nele dava a ideia de superioridade e independência.

Desde que tinha subido ao poder, já tinha conquistado os Pântanos dos _Felidae_ numa batalha sangrenta, em que o líder opositor Solo Maxwell caiu morto. Como ainda não tinha filhos, a liderança dos _Felidae_ passou para o seu irmão mais novo, Duo Maxwell.

Duo, também ainda jovem, era quase o oposto de Yuy. A sua postura era mais descontraída, era costume estar a sorrir, os seus magníficos olhos violetas transmitiam calor e sensualidade. Tinha uma energia inesgotável e uma velocidade impressionante, das quais fazia uso para vencer combates. O seu longo cabelo preso numa trança, também destoava na posse de Governante.

Ao assumir o cargo que era seu por direito, Duo teve alguns problemas com o Conselho, que defendia a ocupação do cargo por Zechs Marquise ou Trowa Barton, seus primos directos, ambos um pouco mais velhos, com aparência mais séria e masculina. Mas seguindo as próprias leis do Reino, o Trono só devia ser entrega aos membros cujo sangue fosse _Neofelis_. Em Trowa e Zechs corria-lhes nas veias o sangue dos _Panthera_. Mas era só um pequeno deslize por parte de Duo, que o Conselho cairia em cima dele.

Com novos líderes jovens e vigoroso, ambas as espécies esperavam que uma delas acabasse por sair derrotada em batalha definitivamente. Os longos anos em combates, com grandes proporções de mortos e feridos, tamanha era a selvajaria provocada por lutarem na sua forma animal, tinham finalmente originado o desejo de que tudo acabasse.

Mas só teria fim quando um membro da família real dos _Canidae_, matasse todos os membros da família real dos _Felidae_. Cumprindo a inscrição gravada em pedra, por um antigo Líder, que era o limite do Reino dos _Canidea_:

"_O meu ódio passará por gerações sem limites e sem abrandar, até que um dos meus filhos vingue o seu antepassado daquele a que chamei de irmão e que me traiu._

_Amaldiçoou os Felidae! Que caia a minha ira sobre o Sangue Neofelis!._

_Até que o sangue deles não se extinga eu não descansarei em paz."_

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Vou explicar uma coisinhas: Felidae e Canidea são classificações taxonomicas que se atribuem a seres vivos, neste caso a Felinos e Canídeos. Pretendo explicar melhor mais para a frente... Se têm duvidas sobre isso é só dizer que eu esclareço!

Eu ficaria muito contente se deixassem um comentário... nem q fosse dizendo q está uma confusão pegada.

Hum... se alguém vir que eu me enganei a atribuir alguma classificação é só dizer! Eu tive em conta as minhas aulas de Biologia e pesquisa na net... mas posso me enganar.

Reviews, por favor!!


	2. Guia

Isto não é um capítulo, mas pode ser útil.

Universo Alternativo

**Canidae vs Felidae**

* * *

**Raça: **_**Canidae**_

**- Família: **_**Canini**_

**» Casa **_**Canis**_

Tribo _Canis lupus_

Tribo _Canis latrans_

Tribo Canis aureus

**» Casa ****_Chrysocyon_**

Tribo _Chrysocyon brachyurus_

**- Familia: **_**Vulpini**_

**» Casa **_**Vulpes**_

Tribo _Vulpes vulpes_

Tribo _Vulpes zerda_

Tribo _Vulpes corsac_

**» Casa **_**Alopex**_

Tribo _Alopex lagopus_

xxx

**Raça: **_**Felidae**_

**- Família: **_**Pantherinae**_

**» Casa **_**Neofelis**_

Tribo _Neofelis nebulosa_

**» Casa **_**Panthera**_

Tribo _Panthera tigris_

Tribo _Panthera leo_

Tribo _Panthera pardus_

**- Família: **_**Felini**_

**» Casa **_**Felis**_

Tribo_ Felis silvestris_

**» Casa **_**Lynx**_

Tribo_ Lynx lynx_

Tribo_ Lynx rufus_

**» Casa **_**Puma **_

Tribo_ Puma concolor_

**» Casa_ Acinonyx_**

Tribo_ Acinonyx jubatus_

* * *

**N/A: **Este guia irá estar em constante alteração, mediante o desenvolvimento da fic e o acréscimo de novos personagens… Serve apenas para ajudar no entendimento da fic e das classificações que atribui… Foi feito com carinho porque ninguém é obrigado a saber classificações taxionómicas e pode confundir os leitores…

As Casas q foram sublinhadas são as q contém os personagens principais...


	3. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence, como tal todos os seus direitos pertencem aos seus criadores e produtores. Se fosse meu, o Heero não hesitaria e tinha mesmo dado um tiro na cabeça da Relena. Hum... melhor dois, por precaução.

**Género:** Fantasy/Furry/Romance/Angst/**Yaoi**/**Lemon**/**Mpreg**

**Casais:** 1x2 / 3x4x3 / …

**Beta: **_Aryam_

* * *

O Capitulo 1 foi substituido pela versão betada.

* * *

Universo Alternativo

**Canidae vs Felidae**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

A pouca luminosidade do local contribuía para que o corpo ágil e flexível passasse despercebido nas sombras, mas era impossível não distinguir um brilhante par de olhos violetas no meio da escuridão. Movendo-se com a cautela característica de um predador á procura da presa, o felino ia penetrando cada vez mais na gruta que ficava nos limites do território pertencente as _Felidae_. Então, os olhos fecham-se e quando voltam a se abrir já não se encontram perto do chão, mas sim num plano bem mais alto.

Saindo finalmente das trevas e sendo banhado pela fraca luz proveniente de algumas falhas na rocha, no corpo agora semi-humano é possível distinguir uma longa cauda de pêlos curtos e brilhantes e um par de orelhas arrebitadas, ligeiramente arredondadas nas pontas e cobertas de pêlos também negros, que procuram captar os barulhos ao redor. As pernas estão cobertas por uma apertada calça de couro preto, o peito está nu e em volta do braço esquerdo encontra-se uma bracelete de ouro com o símbolo da Casa _Neofilis_.

Duo Maxwell continua a avaliar o terreno com os olhos magnificamente violetas, cuja pupila é estreita como nos gatos, os seus ouvidos ultra-sensíveis detectam um pequeno ruído atrás de si. Contudo, quando Duo se prepara para virar e atacar, os seus braços são presos e imobilizados por mãos de ferro. O seu corpo é puxado de encontro a um peito igualmente nu. Duo estremece ao detectar o cheiro característico de Heero Yuy. Por momentos esquece toda a sua raiva e relaxa de encontro ao corpo quente e firme do Líder dos _Canidea_.

- Estás atrasado. - A voz rouca e fria, sem sentimentos, quase faz Duo perder a sanidade e o controle, como aconteceu tantas vezes antes. _Quase_.

- Ora, seu...! – Debate-se do aperto firme nos seus braços, tentando se soltar, mas apenas conseguiu machucar mais os pulsos. – Mentiroso! Traiçoeiro! Tu prometeste! Seu... seu... Me solta!

- Eu solto, se tu ficares quietinho e me explicares o que te deixou tão furioso.

- Ah! Como se não soubesses. E do que vale prometer que fico quieto? Tu também prometeste... e agora... - A voz falhou, o peso que carregava nos seus ombros na ultima semana querendo se libertar em forma de lágrimas.

- Não foi minha culpa... eu nunca falto com promessas. – A voz ganhou uma suavidade pouco típica.

Vendo que o garoto não dava mostras de voltar a ficar agressivo, Heero libertou-o, mas mantendo-se alerta de uma possível nova crise. Acariciou-lhe os braços durante algum tempo, tentando acalmá-lo, pois sabia que Duo não gostava que o vissem em momentos de fraqueza. Quando os ombros pararam de tremer, Heero circundou o _Neofilis_e trouxe-o para dentro de um abraço imediatamente aceito.

Por dentro, Duo travava uma batalha, uma parte de si querendo esquecer tudo e aproveitar as poucas horas que podia ficar com Heero, outra parte estando mais interessada em arranjar alguém em quem descarregar a raiva, frustração e ódio que estava a sentir.

Levantou a cabeça, que tinha encostado no ombro de Heero, e fitou o rosto bonito. A pele bronzeada, os cabelos castanho chocolate completamente desalinhados, principalmente na franja, os olhos de um profundo e frio azul cobalto, tudo ajudava a realçar a posição altiva e intimidadora que Heero adoptara. Muitos tinham medo dele, mas não Duo, que o conhecia melhor que ninguém. Não era tolo a ponto de achar que toda aquela frieza era só fachada e que no fundo Heero era uma pessoa doce e sensível – ele sabia que não- mas também não se deixava levar pelo rosto e olhos aparentemente vazios. Principalmente depois daqueles mesmos olhos já o terem fitado com tantos sentimentos diferentes.

Afastou-se, dando uma longa olhada no corpo do outro, que se encontrava apenas revestido por uma calça de couro, semelhante á sua. Heero também se encontrava em estado semi-humano. A sua cauda era mais peluda que a dele, os pêlos eram de um cinzento quase prateado e na ponta eram mais escuros; as orelhas com pêlos igualmente prateados e uma pequena peça de platina com uma safira incrustada estava presa na orelha esquerda como adorno. O símbolo da Casa _Canis_ estava gravado em dois braceletes que se encontravam em volta dos pulsos, sendo estes também de platina.

Heero sorriu de lado com o olhar que Duo lhe lançava. Aproximou-se novamente, passando um braço em torno da cintura do _Neofilis_ e puxando o corpo dele de encontro ao seu próprio. Abaixou a cabeça, dado que era mais alto, e tentou capturara os lábios de Duo para um beijo. Surpreendentemente, este esquivou-se.

- Nunca recusaste um beijo meu...

- Preciso saber uma coisa. E quero que me dês a tua palavra de como falarás a verdade. – Duo sabia que se cedesse aos toques de Heero, acabaria por deixar aquele assunto de lado. E ele precisava saber. Precisava ouvir directamente da boca dele aquilo que já lhe tinha sido dito tantas vezes por outros.

- É sobre Solo, não é? - Recebeu um aceno por parte de Duo. – Devem te ter contado... Eu próprio não vi o que aconteceu... estava a lutar com o teu querido primo, quando houve uma comoção entre os do teu povo. Consegui ouvir murmúrios de que Solo tinha sido atingido fatalmente por uma flecha. A batalha foi facilmente ganha, apesar de não ter sido justa...

Enquanto falava, Heero manteve o contacto visual com Duo, como prova de sinceridade.

- A flecha era vossa? – Duo sentiu a garganta seca ao perguntar. Tinha feito um inquérito a todo o seu exército, de modo a tentar descobrir de quem era a maldita flecha que tinha atravessado o coração do seu irmão, mas não obteve nenhum resultado válido. Ele gostaria de saber, ao menos, a que lado pertencia o objecto.

- Não sei... as nossas flechas são quase iguais... investiguei, mas ninguém sabe de onde veio. Duo... líderes devem ser mortos por outros líderes. Provavelmente deve ter sido uma flecha perdida...

- Isso é horrível! O meu irmão morreu por um estúpido acidente... E eu nem posso vingar a sua morte! A memória dele vai ficar desonrada... – Os olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas - Justo agora que nós estávamos a tentar encontrar um meio para acabar com isto. Tínhamos tantas chances Heero! Podíamos parar com todo este sofrimento e mortes desnecessárias... mas agora...

- Ainda não acabou! Estive a falar com Wufei e estamos numa boa pista para descobrir a causa disto ter começado... – Heero voltou a puxar o corpo do outro para os seus braços

- Não percebes! O Conselho acha que eu não sirvo para Líder... Eles estão em reuniões constantemente... Eu sou o último dos _Neofilis_, não tenho descendentes, se eu morrer esta guerra estaria terminada...

- Eles estão a pensar em sacrificar-te? – os olhos azuis ganharam um brilho perigoso.

- Dessa forma, os _Felidae_ perderiam com honra e a guerra acabaria...

- Eu não vou aceitar isso! Grande honra! Matar a quem juraram lealdade! Quem eles pensam que são!? Tocam num fio do teu cabelo e eles irão sofrer dolorosamente durante o máximo de tempo que conseguir...

- Não quero falar disso. Trowa está do meu lado, então não te preocupes.

- Ahh... Trowa, hein? Eu já disse que o acho meio esquisito?

- Sim, já disseste. Montes de vezes! – Duo revirou os olhos – Assim, como já sei que achas Zechs muito traiçoeiro e para ter cuidado com ele!

- Estás a rir da minha cara? – Heero ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda. Isso era sinal de problemas.

- Devias ficar contente em me ver rir. Esta semana não foi muito animada, sabes? - Duo fez olhos de gatinho abandonado.

- Eu gosto de ter ver alegre... mas não de ser o bobo da corte... Mas não te esqueças de prestar atenção no que Zechs faz...

- Eu já disse que te amo hoje?

- Hn... bela maneira de mudar de conversa.

- Heero! Falo sério. Tu sabes que é a sério... – Duo foi puxado ainda mais de encontro ao corpo de Heero, sentindo o calor dele á sua volta, aquecendo-o e dando-lhe a sensação de protecção.

Duo era, provavelmente, a pessoa que mudava de humor com mais facilidade, mas o Líder dos _Canidae_ não conseguia imaginá-lo de outra forma se não essa.

- Eu também te amo. – As palavras foram sussurradas, quase inaudíveis, mas não escaparam aos ouvidos sensíveis de Duo.

Os olhos violetas ficam por instantes arregalados. Eram poucas as vezes que ouvia aquelas palavras, mas elas eram ditas sempre nos momentos certos, tal como tudo o que Heero fazia.

Passando os braços pelo pescoço do canídeo, Duo acariciou a nuca dele, perdendo-se nos lindos olhos azul cobalto. Heero voltou a baixar a cabeça e, desta vez, capturou os lábios do outro sem qualquer resistência.

O beijo começou calmo e doce, numa lentidão prazerosa que ajudava a atenuar a saudade por estarem tanto tempo separados. Mas logo a língua de Heero passou pelos lábios entreabertos de Duo, para um beijo mais profundo e exigente.

O cheiro forte e masculino, característico de Heero, com essência de citrinos e ervas aromáticas, faz com que Duo comece a perder o controle e a entregar-se aos instintos selvagens, como acontece habitualmente na presença do canídeo. Esfrega o seu corpo com entusiasmo no outro e deixa a sua cauda envolver uma das coxas de Heero, estimulando-o ainda mais.

Heero, diante da provocação, eleva Duo no ar, fazendo este envolver a sua cintura com as longas pernas e leva-o na direcção de uma cama improvisada situada no fundo da gruta, que já foi testemunha de tantos encontros entre os dois.

Com a preocupação e o stress esquecidos momentaneamente, Duo entrega-se ao prazer de ser amado por Heero.

Mas para além disso, esquece-se também que tinha uma reunião marcada com Trowa nessa mesma tarde.

* * *

**xxx**

No lado Leste do território pertencente aos _Felidae_, existia uma enorme construção rochosa, de origem vulcânica, mas inactiva nos tempos actuais. Essa mesma construção tinha sido escavada e esculpida, logo depois da separação entre eles e os _Canidae_. Dava-lhes abrigo contra os ventos fortes e como as galerias mais baixas e centrais eram um pouco aquecidas pelo calor interno proveniente da antiga câmara magmática, era confortável no Inverno. No Verão, também os refugiava do sol intenso e permitia-lhes que desfrutassem de um ambiente mais fresco nas enumeras galerias e quartos que permaneciam nas sombras.

Numa dessas galerias subterrâneas, encontrava-se a Sala de Reunião do Conselho. A sala era comprida e larga, com uma enorme mesa no centro, toda ela trabalhada, e rodeada de cadeiras altas, ocupadas pelos membros do Conselho, todos eles na sua forma humana, representando o seu lado racional. Numa das pontas estava sentado Treize Kushrenada, um dos mais antigos, respeitados e sábios membros. Na outra ponta era costume se sentar o Líder, quando a sua presença fosse necessária.

E era para essa direcção que Trowa Barton se dirigia.

Após a morte do progenitor, Trowa tinha assumido o seu lugar como Chefe da Casa _Panthera leo_. Contudo foi a sua mãe, Camille Barton, que tomara o posto do marido no Conselho, alegando que Trowa ainda não tinha idade suficiente para o padrão habitual dos outros membros.

Tinha sido encarregado de levar alguns relatórios para Duo, algo considerado por ele inútil, uma vez que o primo lhe pediria para ler e depois fazer um breve resumo. Mas de qualquer forma já tinha uma reunião marcada com ele, então não causava nenhum transtorno passar pelo Conselho primeiro.

Ao chegar na grande porta de carvalho, anunciou-se, recebendo ordem para entrar. Trowa empurrou a porta com facilidade e entrou na sala. Fez um meneio com a cabeça em sinal de respeito e caminhou até Treize Kushrenada, do qual recebeu um longo rolo de pergaminho lacrado com o símbolo do Conselho: uma árvore, representando a sabedoria.

Seguindo as regras de educação, Trowa não falou nada, apenas guardou o pergaminho nas vestes verdes escuras e deixou a sala, após trocar um breve olhar com a sua mãe. Esta tinha o típico olhar calmo e tranqüilizador. Suspirou, aliviado, sabendo que esse olhar significava que o Conselho não tinha discutido sobre matar Duo em sacrifício.

Tinha sido Trowa quem alertara Duo sobre as ideias malucas que o Conselho estava a ter. Sabia que a principal causa disso era o desespero e a falta de confiança no Líder, mas recusava-se a participar numa traição dessas.

Caminhou pelos corredores escavados na rocha, os quais formavam um labirinto para quem não os conhecia, dirigindo-se á Sala Real, onde Duo o esperava.

Ou talvez não.

* * *

**xxx**

Duo tinha corrido feito louco na sua forma animal, para chegar a tempo da reunião com o seu primo Trowa. Fora realmente difícil deixar os braços protectores e calorosos de Heero, mas não queria dar mais motivos para ninguém o achar incompetente. Ainda mais a Trowa, que parecia ser dos poucos a confiar nele.

Esgueirou-se pelos fundos, só adoptando a sua forma humana para entrar nos seus aposentos, que tinham ligação directa com a Sala Real. Rapidamente vestiu uma túnica azul escura com bordados a ouro, enquanto ouvia os guardas anunciarem Trowa.

Verificou que a sua trança estava bem feita, sorrindo mediante a lembrança de como Heero sempre ficava deslumbrado com o seu longo cabelo castanho dourado, e entrou na divisão, ao mesmo tempo que Trowa passava pela porta.

Trowa fez uma reverência e se abaixou num joelho. Duo soltou um som de desgosto. Odiava essa parte.

- O Conselho pede que eu lhe entregue isto. – Trowa retira o pergaminho das vestes e estende-o para Duo, ainda com um joelho no chão.

- Trowa pára com essa formalidade. Crescemos juntos, não há necessidade disso. Além de que me deixa pouco á vontade. – Duo aproxima-se do outro e pega o pergaminho.

Trowa levanta-se e só então nota algo diferente. Um cheiro estranho vinha de Duo. Inspira o ar tentando decifrar a sua composição. Um misto de sexo... o cheiro característico do seu primo e... o de um canídeo.

Duo se surpreendeu ao ser puxado por Trowa para mais perto, ainda mais quando ele encosta o nariz no seu pescoço. Trowa se afasta com os olhos acusatórios, ou pelo menos um deles já que o outro era tapado pela longa franja que usava.

Então, a compreensão atinge Duo. Com a pressa não tivera tempo de tomar banho quando chegou nos seus aposentos. Apenas tinha se limpado no riacho que passava perto da gruta, mas isso não era suficiente para tirar o cheiro de Heero da sua pele.

- Trowa... Eu...

- O que tens na cabeça Duo? – Trowa esqueceu-se de todas as formalidades de tão alterado se encontrava – Estás louco? Andas a te encontrar com o inimigo para... _isso_? Tu podes ter qualquer um para amante!

- Mas eu não quero qualquer um. Trowa, por favor... Eu não escolhi que fosse assim...

- Eu devia ter desconfiado! Duo... Isso é um grande problema.

- Eu o amo... E ele também me ama. Trowa, por favor...

- Por favor o quê? O que esperas que eu faça? – Trowa fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar – Olha Duo, eu não vou te denunciar ou algo assim, se é disso que tens medo. Apenas te aconselho a pensar na possibilidade de estares a ser usado...

- Ele ama-me! Eu tenho certeza disso, eu realmente tenho. Trowa... Eu apenas não queria perder o teu respeito... és aquele que eu tenho mais próximo da família agora...

Vendo o outro tão desamparado, Trowa deu-lhe um pequeno abraço. Embora breve, fora um gesto significativo, uma vez que o rapaz não era muito dado a demonstrações de carinho.

- Eu sempre te considerei como um irmão mais novo... a ti e a Solo. Se realmente crês que é para valer, eu vou-te encobrir nessa... quem sabe não é esse o passo para que esta guerra acabe...? – Trowa tentou ver algo positivo no meio da desgraça.

- Obrigado Trowa! – Duo sorriu verdadeiramente aliviado.

- Agora, posso saber de quem se trata?

- Confia em mim, é melhor não saberes!

Um monte de opções passou rapidamente pela mente de Trowa; deteve-se na imagem de um certo loiro, mas afastou a ideia da cabeça.

Pensando bem... quem era ele para dar lições de moral no primo?

- Ahhh Trowa?

- Sim?

- Não queres ler isto – abanou o pergaminho – e depois dizer-me o que realmente interessa?

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **E finalmente o capitulo! Mil desculpas pelo atraso... e por possíveis erros (eu li muitas vezes... mas alguns escapam)

Queria agradecer a todas que deixaram review e principalmente por apoiarem tanto esta fic e a ideia de fazer M-preg.

Então, um obrigado especial para: **Blanxe** (terça-feira! Eu consegui! Fiquei com medo de não acabar a tempo e vc me matar), **Carol Li**, **MaiMai**, **suy** (fico feliz por estar a gostar), **Asuka Maxwell** (eu ainda vou conseguir encontrar vc on no msn ao mesmo tempo q eu!), **brunaapoena**, **Aline-chan**, **yue-chan **(obrigada pelos elogios e ainda bem que gostou do guia... sobre 3x4, acho que já dei uma pistazinha!) e **Shanty**.

**Kiara-chan**


	4. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence, como tal todos os seus direitos pertencem aos seus criadores e produtores. Se fosse meu, o Heero não hesitaria e tinha mesmo dado um tiro na cabeça da Relena. Hum... melhor dois, por precaução.

**Género:** Fantasy/Furry/Romance/Angst/**Yaoi**/**Lemon**/**Mpreg**

**Casais:** 1x2 / 3x4x3 / …

**Beta: **_Aryam_

* * *

O capitulo 2 foi substituido pela versão betada.

* * *

Universo Alternativo

**Canidae vs Felidae**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Construído ainda durante os tempos de paz, o Palácio Real era uma das maiores provas da inteligência e trabalho de equipe entre as duas espécies. Agora, em tempos de guerra, era o grande orgulho dos _Canidea_ e a maior lamentação dos _Felidae_. Uns por o terem em sua posse, outros por serem obrigados a nunca mais o poderem admirar e considerar "seu".

Revestido em mármore branco, o Palácio Real _Canidae_ era muitas vezes comparado a uma enorme e bela construção de gelo, dividido em cinco áreas distintas.

A primeira situava-se nas galerias mais baixas e era utilizada como armazém de alimentos e materiais de guerra. O piso seguinte era guardado para servir de refúgio a toda a população em caso de necessidade, seja devido a uma possível invasão por parte inimiga aos terrenos habitados pelo povo ou a alguma catástrofe natural. Também tinha a ala hospitalar.

Depois havia todo o conjunto de galerias que eram utilizadas como aposentos para os membros distantes da família real, convidados de honra e Representantes Supremos das diversas Casas constituintes da Raça _Canidae_; salas de reunião e de lazer.

A seguinte zona englobava a Biblioteca Real e a Sala dos Tesouros Reais, cada uma situada nas Torres Sul e Norte, respectivamente, que ladeavam o Palácio.

Por último, havia toda a galeria superior e a Torre Central que eram unicamente frequentadas pela Família Real, a menos que recebessem permissão directa do Governante para a visitar.

Os únicos que possuíam essa permissão eram Wufei Chang, primo directo de Heero Yuy e Supremo da Casa _Chrysocyon_ e Quatre Reberba Winner, Supremo da Casa _Vulpes_ e Mensageiro Real. Os dois eram tratados com quase tanto respeito e admiração que o Líder dos _Canidae_.

Wufei pertencia a uma Casa cujos membros estavam cada vez em menor número, apesar de ainda não ser preocupante. Era graças a essa Casa que o número de baixas era reduzido, pois os _Chrysocyon_ possuíam um alto nível de magia curativa, além da magia natural, permitindo curar as feridas mais graves e doenças com o auxílio de ervas medicinais.

Wufei tinha para com o seu Líder uma grande lealdade e era conhecido pelo seu senso de justiça, por essas razões tinha sido eleito como o novo Conselheiro Real.

Quatre, por sua vez, tinha sido designado para ocupar o posto de Estrategista Principal, antes ocupado por Heero na altura em que o seu pai era o Líder, mas que se viu forçado a abandonar ao ter o Trono passado para si.

Quem se deixasse levar pela doce expressão do loiro de olhos azuis era surpreendido pela verdadeira faceta dele. Usava e abusava da sua aparência frágil e dócil para ganhar vantagem seja em que aspecto fosse. Mas para além disso tinha uma mente brilhante para traçar planos e elaborar estratégias, motivando Heero a elegê-lo para a sua actual posição.

Assim, as estratégias de batalha eram elaboradas por Quatre e depois revistas e aprovadas por Heero. Mas, ainda não habituado a deixar os outros terem o trabalho mais difícil, quando o _Canis_ tinha um plano em mente não havia ninguém idiota o suficiente para contestá-lo. E não existiam motivos para isso, pois os planos feitos por Heero eram ainda mais perfeitos que os de Quatre.

Criados desde pequenos juntos, os três tinham estabelecido uma relação de amizade, muitas vezes semeada com alguma competitividade, mas sobretudo leal e honesta. Fazendo com que Wufei e Quatre fossem os únicos em quem Heero Yuy confiava para revelar o seu plano de acabar com essa guerra, que a seu ver era inútil.

O _Vulpes_ e o _Chrysocyon_ concordavam nesse aspecto e depressa juntaram as suas mentes para traçar um plano para acabar com tanto sofrimento e mortes desnecessárias.

E para arranjar uma solução eficaz era melhor começar por descobrir a raiz do problema.

Wufei, perito na evolução que a escrita deles tinha sofrido e capaz de decifrá-la, já tinha ficado encarregado de procurar na biblioteca algum diário ou registos de um antigo governante, onde fosse relatado o motivo da guerra ter começado.

Pelo que Heero tinha apurado, devia ser algo desonroso para o Rei daquela altura, pois ele tinha ordenado que isso fosse silenciado, fazendo a verdadeira razão de tudo isso se perder há muito tempo atrás. A única memória do sucedido era a inscrição na pedra dos portões da cidade.

Quatre, encoberto pelo seu cargo de Mensageiro, tinha entrado algumas vezes em contacto com Trowa Barton, que ocupava o posto equivalente nos _Felidae_, para discutirem os progressos feitos por eles.

Trowa era o único homem de confiança de Duo Maxwell e como tal, aquele a quem tinha confiado para contar da sua aliança com o Líder _Canidae_ e pedido para entrar nas reuniões informais. O que nem Heero nem Duo tinham pensado era na hipótese das reuniões secretas dos seus Mensageiros acabassem por ser _tã__o_ informais.

Reuniões entre os Mensageiros tinham passado a ser vigiadas por guardas de ambos os lados desde que, há alguns anos, dois deles tinham acabado por se matar, destruindo todos os avanços de uma possível trégua e contribuindo ainda mais a desconfiança entre os dois povos.

Assim, essas reuniões passaram a ser em zona de fronteira e com vigilância, impedindo Quatre e Trowa de discutirem outros aspectos para além das decisões por parte dos seus Líderes em relação a negociações ou futuras batalhas.

Quando Heero Yuy e Duo Maxwell subiram aos seus respectivos Tronos e designaram os seus Mensageiros, passaram a marcar outras reuniões entre eles, sem vigilância, onde seriam discutidos os avanços efectuados na busca de uma solução para a paz entre os povos. Essas reuniões eram feitas secretamente, pois corriam o risco de serem acusados de conspiração e traição.

Dada a diferença entre a hierarquia dos dois povos, Duo corria mais riscos do que Heero, pelo Conselho dos felinos ter uma grande importância e gostaria imensamente de ter motivos consistentes para condená-lo. Enquanto os _Canidae_ não possuíam Conselho, apenas um Conselheiro Real, cuja opinião só era solicitada a pedido do Líder.

O objectivo principal da troca de informações pelos Mensageiros era impedir que fossem os Líderes a se reunir e a correrem riscos. Mas mesmo tendo Quatre e Trowa a fazer esse trabalho por eles, Heero e Duo continuavam a se encontrar para _discutirem_ outros assuntos.

* * *

**xxx**

Quatre dirigia-se ao topo da Torre Central, onde Heero estava, para o informar das novidades que Trowa tinha lhe contado durante a reunião desse dia.

Depois de subir os intermináveis lances de escadas, Quatre passou pelo arco de entrada para a cúpula e avistou Heero a admirar a paisagem do seu reino.

Como era habitual, Heero encontrava-se em estado semi-humano e vestia calças de couro cinzento-escuro, botas também de couro pretas e uma túnica azul celeste bordada com fios de prata, nos punhos e no colarinho, que lhe chegava aos quadris. Presa no ombro esquerdo tinha uma longa capa num tom de azul, realçando os seus olhos e com o símbolo da Casa _Canis_. Na sua orelha, o seu inseparável adorno de platina que resplandecia ao sol e fazia os pêlos da sua orelha parecerem mais prateados do que nunca.

- Vieste me ver ou tens algo para dizer?

O _Vulpes_ girou os olhos em resignação, já se devia ter habituado ao facto de Heero nunca ser surpreendido, por mais silencioso que fosse. Provavelmente tinha sentido o seu cheiro quando mal tinha começado a subir as escadas. De modos foi direito ao assunto.

- Barton foi eleito como Supremo da Casa _Panthera_, mas Marquise vai recorrer ao Conselho porque acha que devia ser ele por ser mais velho. Devia-se contentar em ser o Representante dos _Panthera tigris_ mas o idiota quis sonhar mais alto...

- Então o lugar está assegurado... Isso dá-nos uma vantagem, _Panthera_ é uma das Casas mais respeitadas. Algum avanço sobre Khushrenada?

- Ainda não... é arriscado e decidiram esperar para sondá-lo melhor...

- Mais alguma informação?

- Não... é tudo...

Heero vira-se para Quatre pela primeira vez, correndo os olhos pela figura do _Vulpes_. Analisa as calças justas de camurça creme, a túnica branca que terminava a meio das coxas e a capa vermelha escura com o brasão da Casa _Vulpes _em dourado. Nos seus lábios aparece um sorriso de lado ao se lembrar que aquelas não eram as roupas que Quatre tinha vestido quando saíra para se encontrar com Barton.

O loiro quase tremeu ao ver o olhar dirigido a si passar para malicioso. Isso nunca era bom sinal. Inconscientemente abanou a cauda num tique nervoso. Heero aproxima-se dele, detectando o suave e fraco cheiro de flores de laranjeira das habituais essências de banho que Quatre usava. Repara, também, nos fios loiros ligeiramente húmidos tal como os pêlos alaranjados das orelhas longas e pontudas e da cauda farfalhuda, que denunciavam um banho recente.

- E foi preciso tanto tempo para saber isso? – A pergunta soou irónica, mas Quatre não se abalou, sabia que Heero era um óptimo observador e que tinha notado a mudança das suas roupas, mas já esperava por isso.

- Acabei por sujar a roupa anterior com lama e achei que não era certo vir até aqui nessas condições... e como a informação não era muito relevante, demorei um pouco no banho, por isso demorei mais. – Quatre disse tranquilo e dando um inocente sorriso para o amigo.

Heero só não gargalhou porque isso iria abalar a sua imagem.

- Essa desculpa é boa, Quatre... – Faz um gesto com a mão, impedindo o loiro de falar, provavelmente para negar –... mas seria muito mais convincente se Barton não fosse tão entusiástico ao ponto de deixar os dentes marcados no teu pescoço.

Sem esperar resposta, Heero passa por Quatre e desaparece pelas escadas a baixo. Deixando para trás um loiro a massagear o pescoço, com as faces rosadas e amaldiçoar Trowa Barton até à vigésima geração.

Com o tempo Quatre aprendera que não havia nada que Heero Yuy não descobrisse. E sabia que o seu relacionamento, se era que lhe podia chamar assim, com Trowa já era do conhecimento do _Canis lupus_ há bastante tempo. O facto dele não ficar preocupado com uma possível relação entre ele e um _Felidae_ contribuía para as desconfianças do loiro: O moreno tinha um amante felino.

Mas Heero era por demais cuidadoso e não deixava pistas, impedindo Quatre de confirmar as suas suspeitas e de conseguir uma lista de possíveis candidatos.

Apesar das dificuldades em averiguar o caso amoroso do seu Líder, baseando-se na atitude de Heero e de um certo felino durante as batalhas, Quatre já tinha um potencial suspeito. E não gostava nada da possibilidade.

* * *

**xxx**

Do outro lado, em território _Felidae_, Trowa revivia os momentos recentemente passados ao lado do _Vulpes_. Parte de si criticava o facto de ter caído nos encantos do loiro, a outra parte ansiava pelo próximo encontro.

A primeira vez que vira Quatre fora no meio de uma batalha, a primeira em que o loiro participava e acabara por lhe salvar a vida.

Naquela altura, Solo ainda estava liderava e se descobrisse o que Trowa tinha feito, haveria problemas para o moreno.

Solo Maxwell tinha herdados os mesmos ideais que o seu pai em relação a tratados de paz entre as duas espécies: inúteis. A única solução era acabar de vez com os descendentes da realeza de um dos lados.

O antigo parceiro de Solo era o Mensageiro que tinha sido morto numa reunião. Era muito doloroso perder a pessoa amada pois, para além da dor emocional, havia também as consequências originadas pelo rompimento do elo unindo os dois.

Tanto para os _Canidae_ como para os _Felidae_, apesar de existirem algumas diferenças, quando duas pessoas se envolviam amorosamente e decidiam se juntar num relacionamento, estabelecia-se um elo que os unia. Esse elo, se não fosse destruído, durava a vida inteira.

Solo sofrera muito com a perda do amante e nunca superara. Mas o desejo de vingança do herdeiro mais velho dos _Neofelis_atingira valores críticos quando poucos meses depois disso Hector Maxwell morreu em batalha assassinado pelo pai de Heero. Este morrera poucos minutos depois dado que fora ferido gravemente durante os últimos momentos de vida do seu opositor. A batalha resultara na ascensão de Solo e Heero aos seus postos de Líderes.

Solo mergulhara num rancor profundo pelos canídeos. Duo tinha tentado convencer o irmão a entrar em negociações com Heero Yuy alegando que em ambos os casos os _Canidea_ também tinham perdido alguém.

Solo apenas ordenou que o irmão não voltasse a falar do assunto e continuou cego na tentativa de vingar a morte do pai e do parceiro derrotando Heero e acabando com o reinado _Canidae_.

Se chegasse aos seus ouvidos apurados que Trowa tinha salvo a vida de um dos únicos dois amigos íntimos de Heero, mesmo sendo primo dele, de certo o caso ficaria complicado para o seu lado.

Mas fora algo inevitável. No momento em que viu Quatre desejou ter a oportunidade de conhecer o loirinho melhor e não pensou nas consequências dos seus actos.

x

* * *

**3x4\ ...Flashback... /3x4**

Mais uma batalha sangrenta. O objectivo era conquistar os terrenos próximos do rio pertencentes aos _Canidae_. Eram terrenos muito férteis e por isso muito desejados, mas pelo jeito continuariam a ser dos canídeos.

Eles estavam a ser obrigados a recuar cada vez mais, a defesa do inimigo estava muito bem elaborada e não fora possível quebrá-la. Yuy e Maxwell estavam num furioso combate em formas animais. O imponente lobo cinzento rosnava ameaçador para a pantera nebulosa, de pêlos castanho-claros com marcas elípticas irregulares e escuras, que era Solo Maxwell.

O felino, de porte esguio e elegante e com, aproximadamente, um metro de comprimento, contrastava com o grande lobo de musculatura forte e com quase o dobro do seu tamanho. Heero ganhava claramente em relação á força. Solo continuava vivo graças á agilidade e velocidade que possuía, mas dava mostras de querer recuar.

Trowa ficou atento ao facto de Heero deixar Solo ir embora ou aproveitar-se da situação e acabar com ele, pronto para adquirir a sua forma animal e ir dar apoio ao seu Líder.

Não foi necessário.

Trocando os últimos rosnados, Yuy parou o ataque, ficando em posição de alerta. Solo aproveitou e afastou-se.

Os _Felidae_ seguiram o exemplo e começaram numa tentativa de retirada. Trowa, que estava livre de adversários há já algum tempo, foi dos primeiros a sair do campo de batalha. Dirigiu-se para os lados da floresta seguindo o caminho em direcção das terras de domínio dos _Felidae_.

Estava ainda a entrar por entre as primeiras árvores quando ouviu um lamento. Desviou-se do percurso para seguir os gemidos com o intuito de verificar se era algum companheiro a necessitar de ajudar.

Silencioso, deu a volta a um conjunto de espessos arbustos e deparou-se com o estrategista dos _Canidae _encostado numa árvore e com um corte fundo no abdómen.

O _Vulpes_ sentiu o seu cheiro e virou-se para ele em posse defensiva. Os dois encararam-se por alguns momentos. Quatre via tudo enevoado e nem conseguia distinguir as feições daquele que se aproximava, mas percebeu ser inimigo. Avaliando a possibilidade de sair vivo de um combate com ele, o loiro percebeu que as probabilidades eram muito baixas devido ao seu ferimento.

Trowa ficou preso aos olhos azuis com pupilas ovais do loiro, sentindo-se quase hipnotizado pela figura á sua frente.

Qualquer esperança que Quatre ainda tivesse de sobreviver evaporou-se quando reparou na cauda longa com um tufo de pêlos escuros na ponta e nas orelhas redondas e amarelas escuras do outro. Ele era um _Panthera leo_, nem em forma animal possuía vantagem.

Tentou se mover ignorando a dor, não ia ficar quieto á espera de morrer. O moreno dirigiu-se rapidamente para ele e Quatre levantou o punho direito, já que a mão esquerda estava a fazer pressão no ferimento.

Trowa desviou facilmente do soco de Quatre e passou o braço pela cintura dele, dando-lhe apoio. Não saberia dizer o motivo de estar a ajudar um inimigo. Nunca agia por impulso e não era a hora ideal para começar, mas não gostava da ideia de deixar o loiro ali ferido.

Quatre ficou incrédulo com a acção do outro. O normal seria esperar um ataque e não ajuda. Será que o felino pretendia levá-lo como prisioneiro? Debateu-se do aperto soltando um silvo de dor e sentindo o sangue a escorrer com maior intensidade.

- Quieto! Assim isso vai piorar... vou levar-te para onde os teus amigos te possam encontrar... – O loiro ainda parecia apreensivo e Trowa optou por ficar calado.

Ele continuava sem saber o porquê de se estar a arriscar para salvar a vida do outro. Inspeccionou rapidamente a ferida, vendo ter uma certa profundidade, mas que não tinha atingindo nenhum órgão. Contudo, já perdera muito sangue.

Rasgou a sua veste superior em tiras e envolveu a ferida, mandando Quatre pressionar o local. Passou um dos braços do loiro pelos ombros e rodeou-lhe a cintura com o outro, ajudando-o a caminhar.

Quatre tentou acompanhar os passos de Trowa, mas as suas pernas falharam. No instante seguinte estava no colo do inimigo com os braços dele á sua volta de forma protectora. Agora não era só o seu abdómen que estava ferido, o seu orgulho também.

Ignorando a sensação de tranquilidade e calor que o moreno transmitia, Quatre ficou a resmungar baixinho e a chamar nomes a Trowa. O que não era nada sensato, tinha consciência de que sem o moreno ali não conseguiria ir a lado nenhum sozinho.

Trowa sorriu com a atitude do loiro. Já tinha ouvido falar do _Vulpes_ e já o tinha visto ao longe, mas era a primeira vez que tinham contacto directo. Chegou rapidamente à área onde os últimos combates ainda decorriam, tentando manter a sua mente longe das sensações despertadas pelo loiro nos seus braços.

Depositou o loiro no chão com cuidado, encostando-o a uma árvore e verificou novamente o ferimento. O tecido da túnica já tinha sido todo tingido de sangue e Quatre parecia estar a ficar sonolento.

- Reconheces alguém?

O _Vulpes_ ia responder torto, esquecendo-se que o moreno não sabia dos seus olhos não estarem nos melhores dias e mal se conseguia manter acordado, quando ouviu o inconfundível grito de guerra de Wufei Chang.

Trowa ficou tenso ao seu lado, mas relaxou ao ver que não fora para ele. Por sua vez, Quatre sentiu o alívio tomar conta de si, o amigo poderia usar o seu poder de cura e transportá-lo para o castelo sem problemas.

- Deixa-me aqui que eu sobrevivo...

Trowa hesitou um pouco, mas percebeu restarem poucos felinos no local, portanto o loiro não corria mais perigo de ser atacado e decerto seria ajudado pelo _Chrysocyon_. Inconscientemente, deixou a sua mão acariciar a lateral da cintura de Quatre, causando-lhe um arrepio. Estava para se levantar quando o loiro segurou o seu braço.

- Obrigado... Eu tenho uma dívida para contigo e não pretendo esquecê-la.

Trowa acenou com a cabeça e Quatre preparava-se para falar mais alguma coisa quando Wufei aproximou-se a correr com a sua espada a reflectir a luz do sol. Num instante Trowa tinha virado um enorme leão e desaparecia na floresta.

Quatre chamou Wufei impedindo-o de ir atrás do outro. Só depois de ver a gravidade do ferimento e saber que o moreno não era o culpado**,** é que o _Chrysocyon_ se acalmou.

Enquanto deixava a sua magia fluir das palmas das suas mãos para o abdómen ferido, Wufei fazia um inquérito completo ao amigo para saber o que diabos ele fazia na companhia do terceiro em comando das tropas inimigas.

O _Vulpes_ preferiu omitir alguns factos e apenas disse ter sido ferido por um adversário, realçando a morte do mesmo. E que o moreno apenas o vira caído e fora confirmar se era um aliado dele, sem nenhuma intenção de o maltratar.

Wufei não desconfiou de nada, uma vez que já ouvira por vários soldados da preferência de Barton por colocar o adversário apenas fora de combate a matar.

Escondido, Trowa observava a luz azulada da magia do _Chrysocyon_ envolver a ferida de Quatre. Sentiu-se aliviado por o loiro não revelar que tinha sido ele quem o trouxera ali. Ao ver Chang ajudar o _Vulpes_ a levantar, Trowa concluiu que ele estava bem e antes de se meter em mais confusões saiu dali o mais rápido que conseguiu.

**3x4\ ...End Flashback... /3x4**

* * *

x

Com o tempo, Trowa tinha aprendido que Quatre era extremamente orgulhoso e não gostava de dar parte de fraco. Ele passara a ser o seu adversário em batalha e o _Panthera__leo_divertia-se ao ver a frustração de Quatre por acabarem sempre num empate. O loiro esperava selar a dívida com ele poupando-lhe a vida.

Começaram a passar mais tempo juntos durante as reuniões e na terceira delas acabaram por trocar um beijo de despedida. Fora algo natural, intenso e suave. A partir desse dia, nos seus encontros secretos faziam mais do que trocar informações. Apesar de nunca terem saído do limite dos beijos e dos toques mais ousados.

Trowa sabia que para os _Canidea_ o elo feito entre seus parceiros, para além de eterno, englobava também lealdade e fidelidade absoluta, e Quatre tinha medo de se envolver com um inimigo.

Mas agora, com os planos de paz entre os povos, Trowa começava a pensar seriamente em ter uma conversa com Quatre sobre um futuro juntos. Há muito percebera que tinha desenvolvido fortes sentimentos pelo Mensageiro _Canidae_ e sabia que eram correspondidos.

Estava tão envolto em pensamentos e memórias que não notou estar sendo seguido.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Decidi falar um pouco sobre a história do Solo, afinal eu mato ele em todas as minhas fics. T.T

O próximo cap será novamente focado no Heero e no Duo. Este foi para mostrar q não são só eles q têm um romance proibido e para dar mais luz sobre o sistema político e as relações entre eles.

Eu estou meio nervosa com várias coisas, assim não estou a conseguir escrever o q quero. Novas actualizações devem demorar... talvez na próxima semana... em The Sacred Books e em The Mysterious Shadow.

_Agradeço a todos os que esperaram pelo cap e q me incentivaram: __**Blanxe**_ (_me desculpe pela demora! Eu sou terrível! Espero q goste do cap!), __**Shanty**__, (mais calças de couro! Mas com este universo não os consigo imaginar com jeans ou assim...), __**Asuka Maxwell **__(não ficou desapontada por o Trowa ser um leão em vez de uma pantera pois não? T.T), __**yue-chan**__ (dentro dos canídeos e felinos há muito por onde escolher... não é só gatos e cães. Então não fique triste por o Qua-chan não ser um gato, tá?), __**sakura-Nara-chan, Liana Shinigami, MaiMai**__ (Meu Hee-chan favorito!! Ainda sem a Relena... O q achou do cap??), __**Aryam**__ (eu não esqueci do q nós falamos tá? Mantenho a promessa! Espero q continue a acompanhar), __**Piscis no Yary**__ (XD Ele não tinha um ataque não!! Finalmente aderiste a GW!?), __**Bellonishi, Joicinha sem juizo, Arkanjo90**__ (q pediu na review de outra fic q eu actualiza-se esta) e __**Lily**__ (q bom q decidiu comentar! Como deve ter percebido no capitulo, Heero é um lobo e Duo é ... não digo! XD É fácil de adivinhar!)._

_Espero q continuem a dar a vossa opinião! Para quem não gosta de deixar reviews e quiser, pode mandar um mail, comentar pelo msn, usar pombo correio ou código Morse! XD_

**Kiara-chan**


	5. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence, como tal todos os seus direitos pertencem aos seus criadores e produtores. Se fosse meu, o Heero não hesitaria e tinha mesmo dado um tiro na cabeça da Relena. Hum... melhor dois, por precaução.

**Género:** Fantasy/Furry/Romance/Angst/**Yaoi**/**Lemon**/**Mpreg**

**Casais:** 1x2 / 3x4x3 / …

**Beta: **_Aryam_

* * *

O capitulo 3 foi substituido pela versão betada

* * *

Universo Alternativo

**Canidae vs Felidae**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Circulava pela galeria destinada aos convidados de honra o mais silenciosamente que conseguia, o que significava que o corredor estava tão silencioso como se não estivesse lá ninguém. Mas, como sempre, o seu pior pesadelo apareceu vindo sabe-se lá de onde, como se tivesse uma espécie de radar feito unicamente para descobrir quando estava perto _dela_.

Heero quase se encolheu quando o grito de entusiasmo feriu os seus ouvidos sensíveis.

- HEERO!

Olhando rapidamente por cima do ombro, o Líder canídeo calculou a distância da loira ser de uns sete metros e tinha acabado de sair de um dos quartos. Então fez algo que nunca admitiria, nem sofrendo tortura. _Fugiu_.

Aproveitou que o corredor cruzava com outro mesmo no sítio onde estava, virou e correu até chegar a uma tapeçaria na parede ocultando uma ligação com um quarto.

Escondido na passagem escura, ouviu os passos apressados de Relena atingirem o corredor e passarem por ele.

Seguro no seu esconderijo improvisado, Heero rolou os olhos ao notar a total falta de senso de Relena. Ela podia ter facilmente farejado o seu rasto… Mas parecia que a mulher se esquecia de ter uma parte animal e poder usar essas vantagens, mesmo estando totalmente no estado humano como era habitual nela.

Quando o caminho estava livre, abandonou o seu esconderijo e alisou o colete de veludo azul-escuro que tinha ficado com algumas teias de aranha e poeira. Mal deu dois passos, sentiu o cheiro de mais alguém a se aproximar, mas antes de voltar a desaparecer de vista, estabeleceu a ligação entre o cheiro e a pessoa a quem pertencia e relaxou.

A pequena _Nyctereutes_ loira dobrou o corredor e, ao vê-lo, abriu um sorriso luminoso e foi na sua direcção com a cauda, curta e farfalhuda da cor caramelo, a abanar de um lado para o outro.

- Heero-sama! O Senhor está com um ar cansado… Porque não se vai deitar que eu levo uma bebida quente?

- Não é preciso Dorothy. Eu estou bem e ainda tenho coisas para fazer.

- O Senhor trabalha demais! Devia deixar o Supremo Winner assumir mais funções…

- Quatre já tem trabalho que chegue.

- Mas… – A _Nyctereutes_ calou-se. Sabia que o Governante Yuy não gostava de ser contrariado. Mas tinha uma profunda adoração por ele e só queria o seu melhor.

Dorothy ainda era uma criança. Tinha perdido os pais em batalha e tinha sido Heero quem a tirou de perto dos corpos sem vidas dos progenitores e lhe deu abrigo no Palácio Real. Desde então, a pequena menina de longos cabelos loiros tinha desenvolvido uma grande afeição por Heero. Agora, com catorze anos, trabalhava como criada, apesar de sempre deixar as suas funções de lado para ir espreitar o Líder _Canidae_ e oferecer-se para fazer alguma coisa por ele.

Heero notou as feições antes animadas mudarem e as orelhas arredondadas ficarem um pouco para baixo. Passou pela jovem e afagou o topo da cabeça da menina e de imediato as orelhinhas arrebitaram. Dorothy era um pouco caprichosa, mas com ele era sempre tímida.

- HEEROOO!

Mesmo ao longe o grito de Relena fez com que ambos, Heero e Dorothy, retesassem os músculos ao terem os tímpanos feridos pelo som agudo.

- Pode ir, Senhor. Eu cuido da Lady Relena.

A lista das pessoas que Dorothy não gostava era mesmo muito curta, na verdade constavam apenas dois nomes. Mas o primeiro tinha um grande avanço e pertencia á jovem _Canis latrans_ loira sempre perseguindo o seu Senhor.

Heero sorriu satisfeito por escapar de Relena mais uma vez e quase orgulhoso ao ver o brilho assassino que os orbes azuis da _Nyctereutes_ transmitiam. Mas, embora curioso, não ficou para saber o que Dorothy tinha reservado para a _Canis latrans_.

Tinha uma notícia urgente para Quatre.

* * *

**xxx**

Wufei Chang encontrava-se na Biblioteca Real imerso na leitura de diários de guerra na busca do registo primordial, algo que lançaria um luz sobre a data de início de rivalidade entre as duas raças e, com sorte, do motivo. Mas até agora não tinha encontrado nada.

Debruçado por cima de uma mesa comprida de mármore branco e cinzento, quase toda coberta de papéis, diários e livros para ajudarem na tradução de algumas palavras mais antigas e como conseqüente**,** esquecidas com o passar dos anos.

Concentrado no seu trabalho e alheio ao seu redor, abanava a longa cauda avermelhada com uns tantos pêlos negros na ponta. Ouviu passos ecoarem no chão polido na biblioteca e detectou o cheiro de um certo _Vulpes_, mas permaneceu a ler os diários.

Quatre desabou na cadeira em frente do _Chrysocyon brachyurus_ e torceu o nariz mediante o estado poeirento de muitos dos livros na mesa. Tinha estado á procura do curandeiro para expor as suas suspeitas sobre o caso amoroso do seu Líder.

- Wufei! – O moreno resmungou alguma coisa indecifrável, encorajando Quatre a continuar.

- Acho que o Heero tem um amante!

- Sim, também acho…

- Sério? O.O

- Não…

- Idiota! ¬¬

Wufei continuou imerso na leitura, ignorando o loiro. E Quatre simplesmente detestava ser ignorado!

- Estou certo que ele tem mesmo alguém… mas ainda não contei o pior… - Olha despreocupadamente para as unhas da mão esquerda, fazendo uma pausa propositada para captar a atenção de Wufei, mas o curandeiro continua com os olhos nos livros.

- Hum…

Já um pouco chateado, Quatre desiste de fazer suspense e ir directo para o ponto.

- Acho que é um _Felidae_!!

- Talvez…

- Então concordas? – Diz meio desconsertado. Esperava uma reacção diferente… mais agressiva… surpresa! Será que Wufei suspeitava do mesmo; ou já tinha mesmo descoberto a identidade do felino amante de Heero?

- Não…

- Tu estás a ouvir o que eu digo? Ò.Ó

- Nem por isso…

- Wufei!! Eu tenho provas que o Heero anda metido com um felino! Isso não te interessa nem um pouco?

O moreno desiste de continuar com o trabalho, sabendo que Quatre não ficaria calado. Empurra um pouco os livros para ter espaço para colocar os cotovelos na mesa e apóia o queixo nas mãos.

- E isso havia de me interessar por quê?

- Se o Heero está com um felino, basta eles assumirem, criar uma aliança entre eles e acabar com essa guerra!

- Seria mesmo assim tão fácil?

- Bem… Talvez não. – Admitiu Quatre, mas pelo menos agora tinha a atenção de Wufei. - Mas ajudaria bastante!

- De certeza?

Quatre levanta uma sobrancelha, não entendendo o tom de Wufei.

- Se Heero estivesse mesmo com um felino, o que eu duvido, para fazerem uma aliança capaz de acabar com a guerra, o parceiro do Yuy teria de ser alguém de uma das Casas mais cotadas. O Supremo da Casa _Panthera_, por exemplo!

Quatre, que até então estava no seu estado humano, sentiu algo inflamar dentro de si e as pupilas dos seus olhos ficaram ovais, como as da raposa da sua forma animal.

- Mas esse seria Trowa Barton!

Wufei não deixou de captar a extensão da raiva e revolta contidas nas palavras de Quatre. Mas não compreendeu o motivo. Ora, Barton era um dos felinos mais decentes! Certamente melhor que Marquise, por exemplo! Qual era o problema do loiro?

- E daí?

Quatre esforçou-se por não assassinar Wufei diante do desplante deste ao sugerir que Trowa, o SEU Trowa, podia se envolver com Heero. Mas não podia deixar que o _Chrysocyon_ desconfiasse do seu relacionamento com o Mensageiro _Felidae_. Já bastava que Heero soubesse. Daí a pouco a comunidade inteira ia saber que o Supremo da Casa _Vulpes_ e o Supremo da Casa _Panthera_ estavam de caso! Decidido a não se comprometer ainda mais, fez uma tentativa de retorno ao assunto principal.

- Por que não o próprio Duo Maxwell já que estamos numa de sonhar alto?

Wufei elevou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente, mas acabou por dar os ombros achando que estava a ver coisas onde não existia nada. Talvez a reacção raivosa de Quatre fosse pela rivalidade mantida com Barton em batalhas e que já tivera oportunidade de presenciar.

- Yuy nunca estaria interessado nele… – Respondeu como se diz a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Por que não? – Quatre franziu o sobrolho, intrigado. Maxwell era bastante atraente e um bom combatente. Características que decerto Heero apreciaria. Por que diabo Wufei achava que Heero criaria uma aliança com Trowa e não com Duo?

- Porque Heero sabe que um relacionamento com o Líder _Felidae_ traria mais motivos para continuar com a guerra do que acabar com ela… A menos que… – Wufei parou abruptamente, com as orelhas tremelicando ao ouvir o som de alguém a entrar na biblioteca.

Quatre calou-se também, compreendendo que aquela conversa não podia chegar a ouvidos alheios.

Segundos depois, Heero saiu detrás das estantes altas, que quase chegavam ao tecto, parando diante deles. Quatre e Wufei sentiram cada pêlo do seus corpos arrepiarem, os seus sentidos aguçados alertando para o perigo que corriam no caso o seu Líder ter ouvido o que diziam.

Heero olhou intrigado para os dois amigos, com uma das suas sobrancelhas erguida num arco que se perdia no meio da franja rebelde. Notou de imediato a expressão alarmada de Quatre e, apesar de Wufei conseguir camuflar as emoções melhor que o loiro, o olhar preocupado do _Chrysocyon_.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou enfadado, passados alguns segundos de silêncio, vendo que os outros dois continuavam paralisados a olhar para ele.

Imediatamente a postura dos outros dois canídeos relaxou. O que, mais uma vez, foi notado por Heero. Desde quando Quatre e Wufei tinham segredinhos?

- Nada de especial… Estava a ler os registos de guerra… – Wufei puxou o diário que estava a ler antes de ser interrompido por Quatre e mergulhou na leitura de novo.

- Algo de importante?

- Nem por isso…- Murmurou distraído - A menos que consideres importante a relação incestuosa entre o teu bisavô e o irmão…

- O quê? Hikaru e Takeru Yuy? – Perguntou Quatre interessado.

- Esses mesmos…

- Isso não interessa em nada! – Heero lançou um olhar furioso para o _Vulpes_ que estava prestes a perguntar mais qualquer coisa sobre os seus antepassados. – É ridículo que isso esteja num diário de guerra.

- Bom, na verdade este… - Wufei abanou o livro de capa de couro avermelhada que estava a ler - … pertenceu a Karin Yuy, a esposa de Hikaru, e relata mais acontecimentos pessoais do que os de batalhas. Contudo, ela era uma mulher… e mulheres têm uma estranha tendência para perceber coisas que não deviam ser percebidas… Talvez Karin tenha descoberto o motivo do começo da guerra…

- Eu acho é que estás a gostar de saber as fofocas daquela época... – Quatre sorriu, com ar angelical, que podia enganar muitos, excepto os dois morenos criados com ele.

- Winner! – O _Chrysocyon_ rosnou em aviso.

- Ora! Não me enganas com…

- Chega!

Heero acabou com a briga, já costumeira entre o _Chrysocyon_ e o _Vulpes_. Sabia por experiência que era melhor cortar as discussões ainda no começo, porque se as coisas aqueciam nada os fazia parar. Massageou as têmporas, tentando aliviar a dor de cabeça com que estava a ficar. Já estava a começar a ficar arrependido de não ter seguido o conselho de Dorothy e ter ido dormir. Ninguém merecia aturar aqueles dois juntos! Ainda mais com os tímpanos sensíveis devido aos gritos agudos de Relena.

- Continuem com essa discussão depois, de preferência quando eu estiver longe o suficiente para não vos ouvir. Só cá vim porque tenho um recado para o Quatre: na próxima reunião de Mensageiros quem irá representar os _Felidae_vai ser Zechs Marquise…

- Por isso vê lá se levas roupas… – Acrescentou, sem conseguir resistir, sussurrando no ouvido de Quatre.

Fez menção de dar meia volta, mas teve o seu caminho bloqueado pelo _Vulpes_ loiro que agora, para além dos olhos, apresentava a cauda e as orelhas da sua forma animal.

- Explica isso direito!

O tom autoritário fez Heero torcer o nariz em desagrado e endireitar a sua postura ainda mais, fazendo questão de olhar Quatre de cima, dado que a diferença de altura entra eles era de quase vinte centímetros a favor do _Canis lupus_.

Quatre ao notar o erro cometido, com qualquer outra pessoa, que não ele ou Wufei, já teria rendido uma cabeça a rolar no chão, ficou quase do tom terracota da sua túnica, de tão coradas as suas faces ficaram.

- Desculpa… Foi sem intenção.

Heero soltou um suspiro e rolou os olhos.

- Sem dramas Quatre! O Conselho _Felidae_ apenas achou que agora que Barton foi eleito Supremo, o posto de Mensageiro devia ser ocupado por alguém de um nível mais baixo.

- Isso é um insulto! Eu sou um Supremo! – Disse indignado.

- Eu sei disso… Não te preocupes… - Baixou o tom de voz, para o _Chrysocyon_ não ouvir o que ia dizer, apesar dele continuar imerso na leitura, e inclinou-se a fim de sussurrar no ouvido do loiro novamente - … é só uma reunião, depois o teu querido leãozinho volta ao posto de Mensageiro.

- E como tens tanta certeza? – Sussurrou também.

- Tenho os meus métodos… – Sorriu enigmaticamente para Quatre e fazendo um aceno para Wufei, dirigiu-se á saída da Biblioteca Real.

- E posso saber como obtiveste essa informação directamente do Conselho inimigo? – Perguntou intrigado. Esse tipo de coisas era para ser ele a saber e informar Heero, não o contrário!

Heero olhou para trás e apenas moveu os lábios sem pronunciar qualquer som, contudo Quatre captou a mensagem.

"_Disse-me o meu amante…"_

Bufou de raiva, não sabendo se era verdade ou não. Mas certo que o Líder _Canidae_ já sabia da sua suspeita sobre um possível parceiro felino. E isso era extremamente injusto! Como é que Heero Yuy sabia tudo o que se passavam no seu Reino e no Reino inimigo, quando ele nem conseguia confirmar a existência do amante de Heero? E ainda para mais, teria de aguentar aquele loiro aguado na próxima reunião de Mensageiros! Agora sim, estava muito irritado.

E precisava de um meio de descarregar a raiva…

Ou alguém.

E já que não podia ter Trowa para isso de momento…

Com um sorriso malicioso, voltou-se para Wufei, que continuava a ler o diário de capa vermelha. Sentou-se disciplinadamente á sua frente e como quem fala do tempo perguntou:

- Então… Esse interesse no diário de Karin Yuy é porque ela relata o insólito relacionamento do marido com o próprio irmão e dá detalhes explícitos? É que como não tens vida sexual… ler a dos outros pode ser educativo!

Sorriu amavelmente.

**x**

- WINNER!

Heero estava já longe da biblioteca quando o grito de guerra de Wufei chegou aos seus ouvidos. Rolou os olhos; aqueles dois nunca iam crescer?

* * *

**xxx**

Á semelhança de Quatre, Trowa estava descontando a raiva de ter sido substituído no posto de Mensageiro, só que o _Panthera_ tinha optado por ir praticar com a espada.

Movia-se de forma rápida, ouvindo o som do metal cortando o ar, em círculos e atacando alvos imaginários.

A sua espada era uma obra de arte perfeita: quarenta centímetros de gume afiado e um punho trabalhado, com o símbolo da Casa _Panthera_ gravado e com esmeraldas incrustadas.

Era uma das Heranças da Família _Pantherinae_, destinada ao primogénito da Tribo _Panthera leo_. Havia uma espada gémea, cuja única diferença era ter rubis em vez de esmeraldas, e que era destinada ao primogénito da Tribo _Panthera trigris_.

Trowa, como era um dos instrutores dos mais jovens em técnicas de luta corporal e com espada, tinha livre acesso á área de treino, que era onde estava a praticar de momento. A sua função era preparar os mais jovens para mais tarde fazerem parte dos combatentes contra os canídeos. Só esperava que essa nova geração já não tivesse necessidade de batalhar; que a guerra acabasse.

Dominava vários tipos de armas, mas era especialmente bom com a espada. Um rival á altura de Wufei Chang, o qual tinha desafiado muitas vezes antes de Quatre decidir que eles seriam oponentes nas batalhas.

Gostaria um dia de combater com Heero Yuy. Seria uma honra duelar com aquele considerado o melhor espadachim dos _Canidae_. Mas o oponente de Heero sempre fora Solo, mesmo quando não eram Líderes, raras vezes substituído por Zechs.

Agora, o oponente de Yuy seria Duo. Trowa tremeu com a ideia. Não que o primo não fosse bom com a espada, na verdade Duo já tinha ganho dele várias vezes. Mas num combate em formas animais, Duo estaria em tremenda desvantagem em força física, tal como Solo.

Trowa seria um oponente mais adequado para um combate em formas animais… Afinal, um leão rivaliza com um lobo muito mais facilmente que uma pantera. Até Zechs teria mais hipóteses em forma animal que Duo…

E por pensar em Zechs… Trowa tinha a certeza que a substituição do cargo de Mensageiro tinha o focinho de Zechs metido! Mas Duo estava confiante da lealdade do loiro e já tinha até falado em contar para ele os planos de acabar com a guerra.

O _Panthera leo_ era da opinião que a lealdade de Marquise se tinha perdido com a morte de Solo e a ascensão ao Trono de Duo. Agora estava convencido do primo apoiar o Conselho e as suas decisões.

Estava numa sequência de golpes rápidos quando ouviu o som de galhos a serem pisados. Elevou a espada á altura do ombro, na horizontal, e virou-se pronto para atacar.

A poucos metros dele, estava o próprio Zechs, com a sua espada na mão e um sorriso de lado. Os longos cabelos loiros platinados estavam presos com uma fita na altura da nuca e a franja caía sobre a testa e escondendo parcialmente os olhos azuis claros. A cauda de riscas pretas e avermelhadas a serpentear ás suas costas e as orelhas redondas, demonstravam que estava no estágio de semi-humano. Tal como Trowa.

- Irritado por perderes para mim o cargo de Mensageiro, Barton?

- Irritado por ter sido eleito Supremo dos _Panthera_ em vez de ti, Marquise? – Rebateu Trowa em tom ameno e imediatamente o sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Zechs.

- Que tal tornar o teu treino mais interessante e real, priminho?

Trowa não respondeu, apenas cruzou a espada á sua frente, pronto para se defender do ataque que não tardou em vir.

O som das duas espadas gémeas a chocarem ecoou por toda a área. Não se separaram logo, ficaram num combate de força, cada um tentando obrigar o outro a recuar.

- Diz-se Trowa… O que eu tenho de fazer para que Quatre Winner abra as pernas para mim? Se bem que segundo os rumores… é só preciso aparecer na frente dele para entrar na sua cama.

Trowa ficou cego de raiva. Se havia algo que o tirava do sério era insultar Quatre. Rosnou para o primo, que por momentos achou que Trowa ia adoptar a sua forma anima, tal foi o rugido que lhe saiu da garganta. Os dentes ficaram mais afiados e as pupilas estreitaram.

Zechs viu-se obrigado a recuar e mal deu dois passos para trás, Trowa veio com tudo para cima de si. Desviou o corpo para a esquerda e defendeu o golpe com espada. O _Panthera leo_ partiu para a sua famosa série de golpes rápidos, que Zechs evitou e defendeu a custo. Na última foi obrigado a baixar-se, escapando por segundo a ter a cabeça decapitada e ouvindo o som da espada do primo a cortar o ar a poucos centímetros da sua cabeça.

Deu impulso com uma mão para trás, impulsionando o corpo e levantando uma nuvem de poeira do chão. Levantou-se e sorriu de escárnio. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar um sorriso igual nos lábios de Trowa.

- Isto pertence-te ? – O moreno apontou para o chão aos seus pés.

No meio da terra batida estavam vários fios de cabelo loiros espalhados. Instintivamente, o _Panthera tigris_ levou a mão ao rabo-de-cavalo notando que o seu cabelo tinha perdido mais de metade do comprimento.

Trowa estalou o pescoço, descontraído. Se mexiam com o que era mais precioso para si, ele pagava em moeda igual.

Uma pequena parte da sua mente lamentava por o primo não ter alguém mais importante que ele próprio.

- Continuamos? – Perguntou e voltou a ficar em posição.

Os dois encararam-se por momentos e Trowa detectou o brilho dos olhos do primo. Zechs tinha estado a brincar com ele, mas agora seria a sério. E Trowa queria mesmo um treino real e uma oportunidade para descarregar a raiva.

Partiram para um novo ataque ao mesmo tempo.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Agradecimentos a: **Blanxe, Yue-chan, Arkanjo90, Mi, Liana Shinigami, Asuka Maxwell, Miss Yuy, Larcan e Seto Scorpyos.

Este capítulo vai ser dedicado a estas pessoas que me incentivaram a escrever, deixando reviews.

Desculpem a demora! Estava desanimada para escrever.

**Kiara-chan**


	6. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence, como tal todos os seus direitos pertencem aos seus criadores e produtores. Se fosse meu, o Heero não hesitaria e tinha mesmo dado um tiro na cabeça da Relena. Hum... melhor dois, por precaução.

**Género:** Fantasy/Furry/Romance/Angst/**Yaoi**/**Lemon**/**Mpreg**

**Casais:** 1x2 / 3x4x3 / …

**Beta: **_Aryam_

* * *

O capítulo 4 foi postado outra vez, agora sem os erros pavorosos da primeira vez. Betagem feita pela **Aryam**! Obrigada!

* * *

**Capitulo dedicado para a Blanxe.**

**Obrigada pela chamada para atualização e pela ajuda oferecida.**

* * *

Universo Alternativo

_**Canidae vs Felidae**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Trowa e Zechs encaravam-se raivosos por entre os fios de cabelo, encharcados de suor, que lhes caiam para cima dos olhos.

O estado de ambos era péssimo.

Trowa apresentava vários cortes e arranhões espalhados pelo tórax e braços, um golpe fundo na coxa esquerda que sangrava em abundância e um hematoma no queixo deixado pelo punho da espada do primo.

Zechs tinha tantos cortes no tórax e costas que as suas vestes estavam completamente retalhadas. A única parte que restara da blusa de combate era uma pequena faixa de tecido presa no seu ombro direito e que envolvia a sua cintura. Tinha um corte fundo na zona dos quadris, na lateral esquerda, e mal se conseguia apoiar em pé devido ao golpe de Trowa que tinha atingido a sua perna esquerda, desde a coxa até ao joelho.

Sem contar com todo o suor, sangue e poeiras que cobria o que restava das suas roupas.

O aspecto geral era bastante preocupante. Mas nenhum deles dava mostras de querer parar o combate.

Ao seu redor, em círculo, já se tinha reunido um bando de curiosos, atraído**s** pelos sons de combate. Na sua maioria, eram alunos de Trowa. Primeiramente tinham ficado entusiasmados por assistirem a um "treino" entre dois dos melhores combatentes do seu exército. Mas agora, as suas expressões já eram assustadas, porque parecia que os dois só iam parar quando um deles morresse.

Trowa nem notava a platéia, a sua visão só focava Zechs. O loiro estava cansado, a sua respiração ofegante e forçada denunciava-o; já tinha perdido bastante sangue. O moreno tinha reparado que Zechs estava com problemas em levantar o braço direito acima do peito; provavelmente tinha o ombro deslocado; e o _Panthera tigris_nunca tinha sido muito bom utilizando a espada com a esquerda… Se Trowa avançasse com um golpe alto, Zechs não conseguiria defender, mas então o golpe seria fatal para o primo… E Trowa não queria matá-lo…

Zechs era um idiota, egoísta, egocêntrico e tinha ofendido Quatre… mas ao mesmo tempo que o _Panthera __leo _pensava em todos os defeitos na personalidade do primo, era invadido por flashes de memórias da sua infância junto do loiro e de Solo.

Trowa, Zechs e Solo tinham sido inseparáveis durante os seus primeiros cinco anos de vida. Mas depois apareceu Duo.

Quando Duo nasceu, Solo tornou-se o modelo perfeito de irmão mais velho. Ele babava de orgulho pelo irmãozinho e falava dele o tempo todo. Trowa tinha ido pelo mesmo caminho: mal os seus olhos verdes tinham pousado na bola de pêlo lustroso e de grandes e inocentes olhos violetas, o _Panthera leo_ tinha ficado com um ar meio bobo e Duo conquistou um lugar permanente no coração do primo.

Com Zechs aconteceu o contrário. Não achou graça nenhuma ao ver os seus dois companheiros de aventuras e brincadeiras ás voltas de uma criatura que mal conseguia ficar de pé e ainda passava a maior parte do tempo a oscilar entre a forma animal e humana sem controle. Também não ajudou em nada a ganhar a simpatia do loiro para com o herdeiro mais novo do Trono _Felidae_, o facto de Duo, da primeira vez que se transformou em pantera**,** decidir que a perna de Zechs era um bom lugar para afiar os seus dentinhos pontiagudos.

Os _Panthera tigris_ pressionavam cada vez mais Zechs para que superasse Trowa, sentindo-se ameaçados pela estreita amizade dele com Solo e por existir uma ligação de sangue, para além de parentesco, entre os _Panthera __leo_e os _Neofelis_, visto que Camille Barton era o fruto da paixão entre o Representante dos _Panthera leo_, daquela altura, e a irmã de Hector Maxwell.

Então o comportamento de Zechs mudou drasticamente para com os amigos e tornou-se quase um tirano com o pequeno Duo. O que desagradou, e muito, aos dois guardiões do mais novo. As discussões começaram a ficar mais frequentes e Zechs ficava cada vez mais deixado de lado.

Até que, com o aniversário de seis anos do loiro, iniciou-se a sua educação para futuro herdeiro dos _Panthera tigris_ e com isso a proibição definitiva para a já abalada amizade entre Zechs e Trowa.

Vendo a situação em que os dois se encontravam neste momento, Trowa não pode deixar de se perguntar se as coisas teriam sido diferentes se ele tivesse investido mais na sua amizade com o primo e ignorado a rivalidade tradicional entre as suas Tribos…

Zechs apoiou o seu peso na perna direita e preparou-se para atacar. Percebendo isso, Trowa rapidamente avançou com o intuito de desarmar o primo e acabar de vez com aquele combate. Uma parte de si já arrependida por ter deixado as coisas chegarem tão longe.

A menos de dois metros de distância do seu alvo**,** foi obrigado a parar quando uma flecha atingiu o solo, no exato local onde ele teria colocado o pé para o movimento seguinte.

Atordoado, viu uma nova flecha atingir o chão, desta vez a poucos centímetros do pé de Zechs, que recuou um passo para trás.

Passada a surpresa, restou a raiva. O felino de olhos verdes observou a multidão, dando pela primeira vez atenção á quantidade de pessoas que se tinha reunido ali, tentando descobrir o infeliz arqueiro.

Até que os olhos verdes pararam em Duo.

Duo, com o rosto avermelhado e expressão feroz, que avançava para o meio da arena na direção dos primos com os punhos fechados, quase partindo o arco em dois. Duo com a cauda negra chicoteando furiosamente nas suas costas. Duo com o olhar mais ameaçador que Trowa alguma vez lhe tinha visto.

Os olhos de Trowa cruzaram com os de Zechs e a expressão de pesar foi igual nas íris verdes e nas azuis claras. Um pequeno e raro momento de compreensão entre eles, que aqueceu o peito de Trowa. Contudo, a ocasião não era a melhor, pois estavam os dois metidos em problemas.

Duo furioso era algo raro. Mas quando acontecia, era o pandemónio!

* * *

**xxx**

Duo considerava-se uma pessoa com muita paciência, apesar de Heero sempre dizer o contrário. Mas ele tinha amado Heero por toda a sua vida, mesmo antes de saber o que era o amor, e só podia ver o _Canis lupus_ poucas vezes por semana. Quando não passavam semanas sem conseguirem se encontrar! Isso não era ser uma pessoa paciente?

Claro que ele ficava de mau-humor quando não via Heero com frequência e ficava nervoso também!

Então, se por acaso ele fosse encontrar o seu amante nesse mesmo dia e estivesse a escolher uma roupa bonita e confortável para usar - apesar dessa roupa ir ser rapidamente tirada – e fosse interrompido, mesmo quando estava a acabar de prender a trança e a se preparar para "desaparecer" durante algumas horas do seu Reino, por um guarda meio-histérico que insistia em repetir que os seus primos estavam a tentar-se matar… Era perfeitamente normal que a paciência se esgotasse!

Principalmente, ao descobrir que o guarda histérico tinha razão e Trowa e Zechs estavam na arena de treinos, mais mortos que vivos, mas ainda com forças para se ferirem mais um pouco.

Por isso, ao notar o avanço de Trowa contra o _Panthera tigris_, Duo arrancou o arco e a flecha das costas de alguém que estava por ali a assistir e mirou no local onde o pé do seu primo Trowa estaria dentro de segundos.

Só que o desgraçado parou a tempo.

E para não dar ideias a Zechs, lançou uma flecha para perto dele também.

Atitude perfeitamente compreensível do seu ponto de vista! E ele era uma pessoa paciente sim! Qualquer outra com um encontro marcado com Heero depois de cinco dias sem vê-lo teria feito pontaria á cabeça em vez dos pés!

Afinal ele estava para se encontrar com _Heero Yuy_! Será que ninguém compreendia? Ele namorava o líder dos _Canidae_ e nem se podia vangloriar disso… E agora também não se podia encontrar com ele na hora marcada?! Isso não! Ele era Duo Maxwell, o líder dos _Felidae_ e, apesar de ter uma corda ao pescoço, correndo o risco de ser puxada pelo Conselho a cada instante, ainda mandava o suficiente para poder ter descanso e namorar em paz durante alguns momentos.

Ele poderia ter aceito aquele distúrbio se fosse qualquer um naquela arena, exceto Trowa. Sempre tão sério, tão calmo e racional. O único que sabia dos seus planos e que ele tinha um amante canídeo! Para quem ele tinha pedido um comportamento exemplar nos próximos dias, enquanto ele tentava que o cargo de Mensageiro fosse-lhe novamente atribuído.

Duo sabia que Zechs era provocador… Demais para o seu próprio bem. Mas Trowa sempre ignorava os comentários do primo. E logo agora decide responder ás provocações? Duo já tinha problemas suficientes sem ter de ser convocado pelo Conselho por não ter controle sobre os seus soldados.

- Então… decidiram praticar um pouco? Eu tenho tanta sorte! Dois combatentes tão dispostos a lutar pelos _Felidae_! – Duo parou até estar entre os dois primos, a voz destilando sarcasmo. – Talvez fosse melhor aumentar o número de aprendizes de cada um, já que têm tanta energia para desperdiçar!

Trowa e Zechs permaneceram calados, sabendo que era o melhor a fazer. Mas Trowa percebeu o olhar desapontado de Duo por detrás da raiva. Suspirou. Já estava feito.

-Foi muito irresponsável da vossa parte deixarem um treino ir tão longe… Se sofrêssemos um ataque surpresa amanhã estaríamos sem orientação nos flancos da frente e direita!" – Duo chiou de raiva. Preocupava-se com os primos, mas saber que tinham feito aquele estrago um no outro era revoltante. – Quero os dois na enfermaria imediatamente! E amanhã vão estar na minha sala, ás 15:00 horas, para discutirmos os vossos novos horários!

Trowa ainda parou ao seu lado, fazendo um gesto de desculpa que ficou pelo meio, mas acabou por seguir Zechs que já ia na frente recusando a ajuda de um dos seus alunos e caminhando com dificuldade. Trowa apesar de ser igualmente orgulhoso, sabia que estava em dificuldade e que quanto menos esforçasse a perna esquerda seria melhor para ele, por isso aceitou o apoio oferecido pelo seu estudante da classe dos mais novos.

- E quero todos vocês nos seus postos! Há muito trabalho para se fazer! – Os que ainda se encontravam ali apressaram-se a dispersar depois de fazerem uma vénia ao seu líder.

Duo apenas rolou os olhos e caminhou no sentido da floresta. Qualquer um com o mínimo de cérebro saberia que ele queria ficar sozinho e não teria guardas atrás de si. Assim podia finalmente ir encontrar Heero.

* * *

**xxx**

Relena encontrava-se parada á frente do espelho oval do seu quarto. O seu corpo nu era inteiramente refletido e a _Canis latrans_ procurava avidamente por um defeito. Algo que tivesse errado com a sua aparência.

Mas na sua avaliação ela era perfeita. Pele clara e bem cuidada, sem marcas ou cicatrizes. O cabelo loiro era brilhante e macio. Os olhos azuis claros eram adornados por pestanas claras e fardas. As suas curvas eram generosas, mas nada exageradas. E os seus pés e mãos eram pequenos e com as unhas bem arranjadas.

Então porque Heero não olhava para ela?

Relena tinha sido talhada para ser a sua esposa. Uma esposa perfeita e delicada. Deixou tudo de lado para se dedicar ás lições da sua mãe e era assim que Heero a agradecia? Tratando-a como se ela fosse alguém sem interesse?! Não!

Heero tinha a idade ideal para pensar em casamento e ela era a candidata número um. Todas as mulheres do Reino a invejavam por isso. Mas Heero continuava a evitá-la e desconversar sempre que se falava em escolher uma companheira.

Irritada, cobriu o seu corpo com o robe de seda branca apoiado nas costas da cadeira. Não havia nada de mal na sua aparência.

Será que Heero não gostava da sua personalidade? Mas ele nem tinha tentado conhecê-la! Como podia saber se gostava dela ou não? Como ele esperava que eles se apaixonassem e se unissem? Como podia ela dedicar o seu amor e lealdade para Heero e só Heero?

Heero estava a ser imaturo na opinião da _Canis latrans_. Afinal quanto mais rápido eles se casassem, mais cedo teriam os herdeiros para o Trono _Canidae_. Não que Relena estivesse ansiosa por ser mãe, mas ela tinha uma função a cumprir como futura Rainha e não deixaria de a realizar pelos seus desejos. Tinha sido isso que a sua mãe lhe ensinara: Abdicar dos pensamentos individuais e pensar no bem de toda a raça. Isso é o que os verdadeiros líderes fazem.

Ela só queria mostrar que estava á altura.

* * *

**xxx**

O lobo cinzento entrou na segurança da gruta e farejou o ar. O seu odor e o do Duo estavam espalhados pelo ambiente, mas não fortes o suficiente para atrair curiosos. Duo ainda não tinha chegado.

Deixou que o seu corpo relaxasse e sentiu os ossos mudarem de forma e os músculos alongarem. Um processo isento de dor, mas desconfortável, apesar de rápido. Durava cerca de quatro segundo para a passagem da forma animal para a semi-humana. Seis, se fosse para transitar de um extremo para o outro. Mas Heero raramente adoptava a sua forma completamente humana.

Heero levantou-se, ouvindo suaves estalidos quando os ossos se encaixavam nos sítios certos. Rodou a cabeça para a direita e lambeu os lábios. Era bom voltar a andar sobre duas pernas!

Caminhando para o canto mais fundo da cavidade rochosa, Heero sentou-se na beira da cama improvisada feita de almofadas que ele e Duo tinham '_roubado'_ dos seus aposentos.

Os seus dedos passaram pela superfície fofa das almofadas mais próximas de si, até parar numa com o tecido desgastado e desbotado, fazendo o antigo vermelho parecer quase rosa. Imagens de um filhote de pantera arrastando aquela almofada, na altura maior que ele, fizeram um sorriso bonito formar-se nos lábios rosados.

As orelhas cobertas de pêlos prateados agitaram-se ao captar sons suaves fora da gruta, mas Heero não se moveu. A versão adulta da pantera das suas memórias apareceu no seu campo de visão e o _Canis_ _lupus_ deixou escapar um riso baixo ao ver a pantera alongar as patas e inclinar a cabeça na sua direção.

Heero bateu com a palma da mão na almofada ao seu lado e o _Neofilis_ caminhou felinamente até Heero, enroscando-se ao seu lado e apoiando a cabeça no seu colo.

Heero girou os olhos nas orbitas quando a pantera rolou sobre si mesma e ficou de barriga para cima, dando toques no seu braço com as patas. Mesmo assim, afagou o peito e barriga de Duo, ouvindo-o ronronar.

- Se ficasses na forma humana podíamos fazer algo bem mais interessante e prazeroso… – A voz de Heero estava carregada de promessas, contrastando com o tom descontraído das palavras.

O _Neofelis_ agitou-se e segundos depois Duo Maxwell sorria malicioso, ainda no seu colo.

– É mesmo?

Duo levantou um braço, acariciando a lateral do rosto de Heero e puxando a franja para trás, porque esta encobria os olhos azuis que ele tanto amava.

Heero franziu o sobrolho intrigado. Sentia que algo preocupava Duo. O elo que os unia permitia que Heero percebesse isso. Mesmo esse elo sendo ainda incompleto, devido á falta da cerimónia de união.

- Estás chateado. O que aconteceu?

- Não foi nada… – Duo sentou-se ao lado do amante e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

O _Neofilis_ não queria sobrecarregar Heero com os seus problemas. A pesquisa sobre os motivos da separação dos dois povos tinha caído toda sobre Heero e o moreno tinha um Reino inteiro para cuidar. Quanto a si, apesar de reclamar do Conselho, eles tratavam de muitos assuntos burocráticos e aliviavam o seu trabalho.

- Foi algo sim! Conta-me! – Segurou no queixo de Duo e obrigou-o a estabelecer contacto visual.

Nos pensamentos do canídeo só surgiam as lembranças de Duo mencionando que o Conselho _Felidae_ estava a considerar a hipótese de sacrifício.

- Não, Heero! Eu posso resolver os meus problemas sozinho. – Delicadamente afastou a mão de Heero do seu rosto e beijou a palma.

- Não duvido disso. Mas quero ajudar. – Entrelaçou os seus dedos com os de Duo. Faria qualquer coisa para proteger o amante, nem que tivesse de invadir o Reino inimigo para decapitar o Conselho inteiro.

- Heero… Preciso fazer isto sozinho. Sou sempre eu que peço conselhos, sou sempre eu que trago problemas para os nossos encontro. Tu és o Líder dos _Canidae_, levas-os á vitória em batalhas e diriges o teu povo. Mas eu… vivo controlado pelo poder do Conselho e não tenho a confiança dos _Felidae_. Quero ser capaz de ganhar a lealdade do meu povo. _Por mim_. Sozinho! Desculpa… Sei que as tuas intenções são boas.

Heero analisou o amante por alguns momentos. Respeitava muito Duo e revoltava-se por saber que os felinos não lhe davam o devido valor. Estaria lá para ajudá-lo, mas atuaria como uma sombra dessa vez. Se Duo precisasse de auxílio, ele estaria lá. Entretanto aceitaria a decisão dele.

- Duo… Tu és um grande Líder. Os _Felidae_ são cegos se não conseguem perceber isso.

O sorriso luminoso de Duo lavou qualquer dúvida se tinha tomado a atitude certa.

– Obrigado, Heero. – Duo sentou-se no colo de Heero, de frente para ele, aproveitando para mordiscar o seu lábio inferior - Agoraaa… eu abdiquei das minhas festas por algo melhor que alguém prometeu…

* * *

**xxx**

Quatre empoleirou-se na janela do seu quarto. Tinha uma vista magnífica para o Reino e lá ao longe conseguia ainda ter um vislumbre da floresta dos _Felidae_.

Estava preocupado.

Tinha uma sensação estranha no peito desde manhã. Já não estava tão forte, mas continuava lá. Uma vontade louca de ver Trowa apoderava-se cada vez mais de cada célula do seu corpo.

Tirou a longa capa vermelha que usava e deixou-a deslizar até ao chão, a seguir subiu para o parapeito da janela, sentando-se com uma perna de fora e a outra dobrada.

Dentro de dois dias teria uma nova reunião de Mensageiros e teria de aturar Marquise. O que significava que só veria Trowa dali a cinco dias, data marcada para uma das suas reuniões secretas, para discutirem o tratado de paz.

Suspirou. Agora cinco dias pareciam muito tempo, mas fora ele quem estipulara esse intervalo entre encontros. Na altura Trowa pareceu desagradado e Quatre não tinha ligado.

Passou a mão por entre os fios loiros, deixando-os um pouco despenteados. Sentia-se ansioso. Queria Trowa! Queria ter a certeza que o moreno estava bem, apesar de algo no seu interior lhe dizer que o _Panthera leo_ estava com algum problema.

E saber disso irritava-o a níveis insanos. Porque não podia estar ao lado dele naquele momento e porque esse era um dos primeiros efeitos do elo de união**.** E eles não estavam unidos, então não percebia o motivo daquilo. Nem mesmo tinham tido um contacto mais intimo. Não que não quisesse.

Mas tinha medo…

As lembranças da loucura da sua mãe depois da morte do seu pai ainda estavam vivas na sua mente. E de encontrá-la morta, depois de ter cortado a própria garganta.

Estavam em guerra, em lados inimigos. Seria egoísmo da sua parte não querer se arriscar a perder Trowa depois de estarem unidos? Não querer enfrentar a solidão de um elo quebrado?

Apoiou a cabeça no joelho.

Gostaria de ter alguém que lhe indicasse o caminho certo. E sabia quem era esse alguém.

Heero Yuy.

Ele tinha um relacionamento com um felino, disso Quatre estava certo. E sabia que o _Vulpes_ estava com Trowa… Então por que se recusava a falar sobre o assunto? Eram amigos desde sempre, confiavam um no outro e estavam na mesma situação.

Seria assim tão difícil para Heero falar com ele sobre o assunto? Não seria bom ter alguém para desabafar?

Heero tinha descoberto tão facilmente; mas se Trowa não tivesse mordido o seu pescoço…! E agora ignorava a situação por completo ou então soltava uma piadinha infame sobre o assunto. Primeiramente, Quatre ficou aliviado por isso, mas agora visto de outro lado… Seria bom contar os seus receios para alguém mais experiente no assunto e em quem confiasse. Heero era o candidato perfeito.

Quatre só tinha a certeza que se unir com Trowa era extremamente arriscado. No entanto era cada vez mais difícil para si não avançar para um novo estágio sempre que se encontrava com o moreno. Ansiava por o seu toque mais e mais.

E mesmo que não se unisse com o _Felidae_, sabia que se o perdesse a dor seria igualmente forte. E nunca amaria alguém com tanta intensidade.

Querendo ou não, a sua lealdade já estava com Trowa.

Ele seria o seu único companheiro.

**Continua…**

* * *

-limpando as teias de aranha da fic-

Um agradecimento muito especial ás pessoas que deixaram review e que me vieram pedir pelo próximo capitulo. Depois de séculos aqui está. Os motivos da demora foram muitos… De qualquer forma só agora achei que estava em condições de escrever algo decente.

Kuss

**Kiara-chan**


	7. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence, como tal todos os seus direitos pertencem aos seus criadores e produtores. Se fosse meu, o Heero não hesitaria e tinha mesmo dado um tiro na cabeça da Relena. Hum... melhor dois, por precaução.

**Género:** Fantasy/Furry/Romance/Angst/**Yaoi**/**Lemon**/**Mpreg**

**Casais:** 1x2 / 3x4x3 / …

**Beta: **_Aryam_

* * *

_Capitulo dedicato á __**Aryam**__, Beta mais rápida e eficiente! E ao seu comentário do Mestre Yoda no meio da fic! XD_

* * *

Universo Alternativo

_**Canidae vs Felidae**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Heero geralmente dormia durante a madrugada. Era nessa altura que os hábitos nocturnos do lobo e os diurnos do humano chegavam à acordo sobre a hora de descanso. Um meio termo.

Essas horas eram muito, mas muito apreciadas pelo _Canis lupus._ Porque se alguém achava que, como líder, teria outros a fazerem o trabalho por ele, estava bem enganado. Não era como se Heero deixasse qualquer coisa ser feita sem a sua autorização. Wufei resmungava para quem o quisesse ouvir que o amigo só tinha elegido um Conselheiro para lhe passar as tarefas mais aborrecidas (e porque assim dizia a lei).

Ainda tendo em conta que muitas das horas que Heero Yuy supostamente passava a dormir, na verdade eram ocupadas por outras actividades mais prazerosas...

Então, quando caía no seu colchão de penas e lençóis de seda, o Líder _Canidae_ adormecia quase de imediato.

Alerta, mas num sono tranquilo...

Contudo, nessa noite em particular, Heero permanecia de olhos abertos, fixos no tecto e resmungando por entre dentes. Os seus ouvidos captando cada passo do infeliz que tinha decidido percorrer o seu corredor de um lado para o outro vezes sem conta!

Esse infeliz tinha um nome... Quatre R. Winner... O maravilhoso-filhote-herdeiro-querido das Tribos _Vulpes vulpes_ e _Vulpes zerda_. E como tal o homem mais rico do Reino _Canidae_, depois de si próprio.

Matá-lo seria complicado... teria de comparecer a uma série de reuniões com as duas Tribos, preencher papelada... E claro! Quatre era seu amigo de infância e um dos seu homens de confiança... Mas estava a se tornar extrememente irritante!

Com tanto lugar no Palácio para se caminhar... Mas não! Quatre tinha de vir mesmo para a sua porta.

Típico.

Malditas crises existênciais!

Ele só queria dormir...

As orelhas de pêlos cinza-prateados tremelicaram quando Heero tentou captar algum som.

Silêncio.

Quatre devia ter finalmente feito algo útil como ir dormir e deixar os outros dormirem também. Muito obrigado!

Heero virou-se de lado na cama, aconchegou os lençóis e deslizou quase imediatamente para o sono tão merecido quando... os passos voltaram!

_Toc Toc Toc_ pelo corredor.

Heero simplesmente lançou as cobertas pelo ar e levantou-se, ainda em cima da cama, para saltar graciosamente e aterrar perto da porta do quarto. Quatre já estava novamente do outro lado, hesitante entre bater à porta ou não- como de todas as vezes anteriores - quando esta se abriu.

Momentaneamente confuso, o _Vulpes_ só notou os dedos do amigo enrolarem-se como garras na sua túnica de linho como garras e puxarem-no para dentro do quarto. A porta fechou-se atrás de si, num estrondo que deve ter acordado metade das pessoas do Palácio, e teve as suas costas batida de encontro à superfície de madeira maciça com a face enraivecida de Heero a poucos centímetros de distância.

- H-Hee-Heero? –Quatre gaguejou, entre a confusão e o medo, lutando contra os seus instintos lhe gritando para que corresse dali para fora o mais rápido possível.

- Eu. Quero. Dormir. – Heero destacou cada palavra, tendo a certeza que as mesmas penetravam no cérebro de Quatre. – E sabes porquê é que eu não estou a conseguir?

- Insônia? – Quatre arrependeu-se da tentativa de piada, mal ela deixou os seus lábios e os olhos de Heero ganharam um brilho medonho.

Heero rangeu os dentes, soltando um rugido nada tranquilizador. Tinha dado demasiada liberdade ao Vulpes! Ou o desgraçado era um descarado mesmo!

Um pouco tarde demais, Quatre lembrou-se das cicatrizes deixadas pelos dentes de Heero no braço de Wufei. Uma lembrança para mostrar que o _Canis lupus_ definitivamente não gostava de ser acordado mais cedo do que ele parecia disposto. Eles tinham oito anos na época... O loiro ficou realmente com medo da capacidade daqueles dentes agora.

Heero, por outro lado, debatia-se entre deslizar a mão até ao pescoço de Quatre e aumentar um pouco a pressão ou acabar logo com a conversa que o loiro obviamente tanto queria ter com ele.

A força que empurrava o _Vulpes_ parou abruptamente e o loiro deslizou alguns centímetros pela superfície da porta, até as suas pernas se fincarem no chão, permitindo-lhe endireitar a coluna.

- Francamente Quatre! Fazes ideia de quantas vezes passaste no corredor na última hora? – Heero bufou irritado. Os seus dedos ainda formigavam de vontade de apertar o pescoço do loiro.

- Ora Heero! Sinceramente a culpa é toda tua! – Prudência nunca tinha sido o forte de Quatre e ele estava novamente a caminhar por terreno perigoso.

- Como?

Algo no tom de Heero fez o loiro voltar a pensar nas pálidas cicatrizes no braço de Wufei.

- Errr... Eu queria dizer, a culpa de eu ficar indeciso entre entrar ou não! Não és a pessoa mais acessível para conversar, sabes?

- Então que _Inferno_ fazes aqui? – Heero simplesmente não estava com paciência para seguir o estranho raciocínio de Quatre.

Quatre não respondeu imediatamente. Em vez disso, fez uma fiel imitação de um peixe fora de água, abrindo e fechando a boca por várias vezes. E por último, deixou cair os ombos, num gesto de desistência.

- Tens razão... Foi uma péssima ideia. Boa noite, Heero... – Quatre virou-se de costas, querendo voltar para o seu quarto o mais rápido possível. Onde é que ele tinha a cabeça quando pensou em Heero Yuy dando-lhe conselhos amorosos?

- E que tal despacharmos este drama de uma vez? – Heero suspirou e cruzou os braços. Sentiu-se tentado em deixar o loiro ir embora e voltar para a sua confortável cama... Mas o tom desanimado de Quatre... E uma _leve_ curiosidade, fizeram-lhe mudar o tom de voz para um mais amigável. Ou, pelo menos, tentar.

A frase do _Canis lupus_ pareceu servir de rastilho de pólvora para a bomba rebentar.

O loiro deu meia volta de modo a encarar Heero e despejou tudo o que o atormentava, sem nem dar tempo para o moreno processar tudo e _conseguir_ responder.

- Como é que consegues ter um elo com um _Felidae _e não ficar louco?! Lutar contra os instintos que te mandam afastar dele e aqueles que quase obrigam a não soltar? E cada vez piora! Cada vez que ele me toca é mais dificil ter de ir embora; de resistir... E a guerra...? A possibilidade de um elo quebrado... A loucura que se segue... Eu não quero ficar louco! Não quero! Mas sempre que vejo o Trowa sinto... sinto... É insuportável...!

- QUATRE! Insuportável é tentar acompanhar esse falatório todo! – Heero massajou as têmporas, tentando evitar a dor de cabeça que se avizinhava. Qual era mesmo o motivo de estar a dar numa de psicólogo? Ah, sim... Aquela _maldita_ curiosidade.

O _Vulpes_ aproveitou a pausa para respirar fundo, já que nos últimos segundos tinha negligenciado a necessidade de oxigénio.

Heero, ainda atordoado pela enxurrada de perguntas, estava pronto para amaldiçoar a Casa _Panthera_ inteira por terem _fabricado_ Trowa Barton, que de algum modo macabro estava a acabar com a sanidade do seu Estrategista e Mensageiro e, consequentemente, a sua também.

Maldita hora em que tinha se alegrado por Quatre estar de namorisco. Pensando que o _Vulpes_ agora teria outras coisas em mente que não a possibilidade de ele ter um amante ou não... Como tinha sido inocente! Já devia saber...

- Ocorreu-te perguntar isso ao Chang? – Heero não costumava lançar trabalho para as mãos de outros, mas não tinha ele nomeado Wufei como Conselheiro? Aquilo devia ser parte do trabalho do _Chrysocyon brachyurus_!

As linhas do rosto do loiro endureceram.

- E por acaso é o Wufei que também tem um amante felino?

- Pensei que estavamos a falar de ti... e do Barton. – Heero rebateu de sobrolho franzido. Quatre ultimamente sempre conseguia voltar todas as conversas para a sua vida pessoal.

- Mas é mesmo por isso! Será que tens tanta pouca confiança em mim; tanto medo que eu denuncie o teu relacionamento...hum... pouco convencional, que nem podes confirmar que namoras um _Felidae_? Custa assim tanto, Heero, perceber que eu quero um... uma _ajudinha_ em como fazer isto? Que eu quero um conselho de alguém que está na mesma situação que eu? Eu... Sei lá! Partilhar informações!

Heero odiava quando Quatre fixava nele aqueles enormes olhos azuis repletos de tristeza e angustia. Ele sentia-se péssimo sempre que tal acontecia.

- O Trowa é... muito importante para mim. Eu estou... _apaixonado_! – E a palavra parecia que lhe magoava a garganta ao sair - E quero me unir a ele... Mas... as consequências. Não sei... Talvez eu esteja a pensar demais. Mas... Como conseguiste, Heero?

A última pergunta saiu num tom de derrota. O _Vulpes_ sentia-se incomodado perante a calma de Heero ao lidar com o elo, enquanto ele estava quase a explodir de tantas emoções chocando dentro do seu corpo.

- _Queres_ unir-te ao Trowa? Como assim 'querer'? Vocês já não partilham um elo?

Em outra ocasião, Quatre teria se vanglorizado pela expressão surpresa e confusa de Heero. Era tão raro ver alguma emoção assim no rosto do Líder _Canidae_.

- Nós não estamos unidos... Mas tu estás a partilhar um elo, não é assim? Eu quero saber como é! Por isso é que eu estou a fazer estas perguntas todas!

- Tu não estás unido com Trowa. – Heero repetiu lentamente.

- Er... Sim. – Agora era a vez de Quatre ficar confuso.

E Heero explodiu.

- Ouve bem, Quatre, que eu só vou dizer uma vez! Um elo felino-canídeo é igual a um entre raças iguais. É claro que Barton pode te trair e sentir prazer com isso e tu, mesmo que queiras pagar na mesma moeda, terás apenas um momento desconfortável mesmo que te deites com o meu exercito inteiro! Agora, é contigo dar essa confiança a Barton. Os elos diferem de pessoa para pessoa. E quereres saber da experiência de outras pessoas, antes de te arriscares numa união... Não parece nada teu! Eu não sei, _nem quero saber_, como vocês começaram _isso_... Mas já são grandinhos o suficiente para falarem do assunto um com o outro, sem acabarem com a paciência de terceiros – _Eu_! – com os vossos problemas. Se o infeliz morrer em campo de batalha... Tens várias hipóteses e nenhuma é agradável. Supera o óbvio! Se o principal medo é a loucura, lamento dizer, mas já vais a caminho e a tentar-me arrastar contigo!

Heero deu as costas ao _Vulpes_ e caminhou na direcção da sua cama, ajeitando os lençóis que se tinham espalhado pelo chão. Atrás de si, o loiro fitava-o de boca aberta, incrédulo. Nunca tinha ouvido Heero dizer tantas frases seguidas!

- Agora, já que queres tanto saber, no meu caso... Valeu a pena unir-me a _ele_ e correr todos os riscos! O problema não é a raça; é a pessoa que escolhes. E a propósito... não penso que me denunciasses... Mas é melhor não saberes e vai continuar assim.

- Heero!

- Sim é o meu nome... Agora vai dormir e deixa-me... – Heero foi cortado ao meio da frase quando Quetre se atirou para cima dele num abraço apertado.

- Obrigado! Apesar de não seres um bom conselheiro sentimental, agora parece que é uma decisão fácil! – O loiro sentia o coração mais leve. Estava capaz de beijar Heero, apesar de não ser uma boa ideia. Mas ele não era conhecido pela sua falta de prudência?

O _Canis lupus_ rosnou, quando Quatre plantou um sonoro beijo na sua bochecha para depois correr em direcção à porta.

- Desculpa! Foi só desta vez... Se tu não contares, eu também não conto!– O enorme sorriso no rosto do loiro e a expressão alegre, foram os únicos motivos para Heero deixar passar aquilo, dessa vez. E o sono também.

- Só mais uma coisa Quatre!

- Sim? – O loiro, já com metade do corpo fora do quarto, virou-se de novo para o amigo, apenas para ser fuzilado por um par de olhos azuis cobalto.

- Voltas a rondar o meu quarto e passas o resto das tuas noites encerrado na masmorra, fui claro?

- Como água, Senhor! – Quatre bateu a mão na testa, endireitando-se. E voltando a sorrir ao ouvir um novo rosnado meio abafado.

Heero já se tinha enfiado na cama, pensando em todas as tarefas chatas que ia obrigar o _Vulpes_ a cumprir nos próximos dias, a sonolência a vencer... mas percebeu que Quatre continuava dentro do seu quarto.

'_Mas ele gosta mesmo de abusar da sorte!'_

O moreno levantou a cabeça o suficiente para encarar o loiro.

Quatre tinha o olhar perdido num canto. Seguindo os olhos do outro, Heero só encontrou a sua poltrona e o monte de almofadas que costumam habitar a sua cama mais para decoração que utilidade.

O loiro despertou do seu devaneio ao ouvir o seu nome mais rosnado que falado. Heero tinha uma expressão para lá de irritada.

- Sabes... Sempre que venho ao ter quarto sou capaz de apostar que tens cada vez menos almofadas!

- Quatre! Vai para a cama! AGORA!

* * *

**xxx**

- ... Então, Marquise fica com a turma de juniores 1 e 2, para além das que já supervisionava. E Barton fica encarregado de todas as aulas do Instrutor Noventa, enquanto ele está de licença pelo nascimento da filha. Entendido?

Duo levanta os olhos do pergaminho para observar os primos pela primeira vez desde que a reunião começou.

- Sim, Senhor! – Zechs e Trowa respondem em conjunto, dirigindo-se ao seu Líder e não tanto ao primo.

Para Trowa era a primeira vez que Duo mantinha uma reunião informal com ele.

- Marquise... – Duo fitou o primo directamente nos olhos – Dado o seu estado físico, o Conselho elegerá um substituto para a próxima reunião de Mensageiros. Até nova ordem estão _ambos_ – Duo fitou agora Trowa- destituídos do cargo. Podem se retirar!

Zechs fez uma vênia e desapareceu o mais rápido que os seus ferimentos lhe permitiram.

Infelizmente, entre os _Felidae_, não existiam curandeiros que se comparassem aos da Casa _Chrysocyon_.

Trowa, por sua vez, mostrou-se hesitante entre sair ou dizer algo ao seu soberano. Mas as amestitas desprovidas de calor, mostrando claramente que Duo ainda estava ressentido, fizeram-no optar por seguir o caminho de Zechs e abandonar a Sala Real.

Ao ver os primos a desaparecerem da sua vista, Duo deixou escapar um silvo baixo. Como aqueles dois eram teimosos! Duo sentia-se capaz de lhes bater por tamanha idiotice.

Se bem que nem tudo era mau no meio da história toda...

Se Heero pensasse na mesma forma que ele, tinha acabado de arranjar uma solução para voltar a nomear Trowa para Mensageiro. Melhor! Seria o próprio Conselho a pedir o retorno de Trowa.

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu no rosto bonito.

Era tão bom chatear aquele Conselho chanfrado!

Só esperava que Quatre Winner correspondesse à sua expectativa...

* * *

**xxx**

Quatre mais do que nunca queria que os dias passasem rápido.

Ele mal podia esperar por encontrar Trowa! Infelizmente Marquise-loiro-aguado tinha ficado com o posto de Mensageiro. Por pouco tempo.

Heero tinha um plano qualquer para Trowa voltar a ser nomeado... O loiro não sabia detalhes do plano, mas sabia que ia funcionar. Desde quando algo elaborado por Heero Yuy não tinha funcionado?

Mas até a expectativa de se encontrar com Marquise não conseguia baixar o astral de Quatre. O _Vulpes_ seguia o caminho para o local onde ocorriam as reuniões com um sorriso no rosto. Facto que estava a deixar os guardas que o acompanhavam incomodados, principalmente o novato.

Decedido a ver o lado positivo das coisas, Quatre até já pensava que talvez ter de aturar Marquise não seria assim tão mau... Ele não sabia se conseguiria evitar pular em cima de Trowa e encher aqueles lábios deliciosos de beijos... Deslizar a língua pelo pescoço esguio e mordiscar a linha dos ombros...

Um som alarmado produzido por um dos guardas fez Quatre sair da sua fantasia. Olhou rapidamente ao redor. Seria uma armadilha? Marquise seria bem capaz disso... Contudo, não encontrou nada de anormal. Olhando para o guarda á sua esquerda percebeu que o mesmo lançava um olhar aflito na _sua_ direcção.

Bastou alguns segundos para Quatre perceber que o motivo de alarme era ele próprio. Ele e o seu sorriso de maníaco a pensar no que faria com Trowa da próxima vez que se encontrassem.

O _Vulpes_ lançou um sorriso tranquilizador na direcção do guarda. Mas o efeito foi o contrário ao previsto e o homem ainda ficou mais inquieto. Meio chateado com a atitude do _Canis latrans_, Quatre perguntou-se o que diabos estava o homem a pensar que ele faria.

O _Canis latrans_ já suava frio por ser vitima do olhar penetrante do _Vulpes_, quando o mesmo lhe lançou um olhar irritado e voltou a focar a sua atenção em frente.

Já conseguiam avistar a Guarda _Felidae _ali. Quatre buscou pelo outro Mensageiro, mas não encontrou nem um fio do cabelo platinado de Marquise.

Atravessando a distância que separava dos felinos, Quatre ficou frente a frente com um _Puma concolor_ que nem idade devia ter para deixar o ninho ainda.

- Onde está... Trowa Barton? – Quatre parou a tempo de perguntar por Marquise. Não era suposto saber que Marquise estaria naquela reunião. Ou então a informação que chegou a Heero estava errada...

O _Puma concolor_ esticou-se o máximo que conseguiu sem levantar os pés do chão, possivelmente para mostrar a Quatre que era um mais alto que o loiro.

O _Vulpes_ limitou-se a lançar um olhar benevolente sobre a criança. Há muito que tinha superado o seu problema de altura. Qualquer idiota era mais alto que ele mesmo...

- O Supremo Trowa Barton foi destituido do cargo de Mensageiro mediante as suas novas obrigações! Eu sou Aidan Friall, Representante dos _Puma concolor_, e serei o Mensageiro temporário dos _Felidae_. – O moreno recitou o discurso ensaiado vezes sem conta na noite anterior.

Qualquer simpatia para com Friall desapareceu num instante. Aquele pirralho! Como se atrevia! Apresentar-se antes dele! Era regra conhecida que a pessoa de posto mais alto apresentava-se sempre primeiro! Aquela cria tinha acabado de proclamar ser superior a si!

Contudo, Aidan no seu nervosismo nem percebeu o seu erro e notando o silêncio do outro Mensageiro, achou dever ir já para os assuntos sérios, apesar de uma vozinha na sua cabeça lhe dizer que tinha-se esquecido de algo importante.

- Os _Felidae_ desejam apresentar os seus sinceros agradecimentos pela trégua provisória pela morte de Solo Maxwell, Líder _Felidae_ e Supremo da Casa _Neofelis_. E reconhecer que o luto acabará na próxima Lua Nova...

Aidan foi interrompido por um rosnado que lhe deixou os pêlos todos eriçados.

Quatre avançou dois passos, provocando uma comoção entre os guardas de ambos os Reinos, que imediatamente avançaram para as laterais dos respectivos Mensageiros.

Os guardas felinos tinham percebido o erro de Friall ao se apresentar primeiro e, ainda mais grave, não dando nem tempo de Quatre se apresentar. Era uma enorme ofensa e um embaraço para os _Felidae_ que o seu Mensageiro fizesse semelhante deslize.

- Seu projecto de Puma! Como se atreve! Eu sou Quatre Raberba Winner, Herdeiro das Tribos _Vulpes vulpes_ e _Vulpes zerda_, Supremo da Casa _Vulpes_, Estrategista Principal _Canidae_ e Segundo na Liderança da Familia _Vulpini_! É uma enorme ofensa não só enviarem um simples Representante para esta reunião, como um que nem sabe cumprir as regras da Honra!

Aidan Fraill lembrou-se finalmente do que tinha esquecido e ficou lívido.

- Esta reunião está terminada! E transmitam este recado para o Conselho Felidae – Quatre dirigiu-se aos guardas uma vez que Aidan parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento- Substituirem Barton depois da sua eleição como Supremo é uma ofensa para mim e para o meu Líder e um acto de má fé da vossa parte. Reuniões entre Mensageiros estão canceladas até nova ordem! Contacto entre os Reinos será feito unicamente por carta!

Quatre respirou fundo e com um cínico sorriso no rosto disse algo que sempre desejou mas que nunca, nem nos seus sonhos, imaginou que um dia ia poder dizer.

- Devido à quebra do Artigo nº 153 da Ordem da Honra, exigo um pedido de desculpas formal da parte do Conselho _Felidae_ assinado por todos os membros da Comissão. Levarei o ocorrido ao meu Líder. Boa Tarde, Meus Senhores, com a vossa licença...

Com uma caprichada ondulação de capa, Quatre deixou o tecido escarlate com o símbolo da Casa _Vulpes_ dourado envolver o seu corpo e seguiu em direcção ao Palácio _Canidae_ ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

Não pode deixar de notar que o guarda da Tribo _Canis latrans_ tremia e tinha um olhar apavorado no rosto. De certeza que nunca mais se alistava para uma reunião de Mensageiros.

Sorriu ainda mais.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Eu já estou a escrever o próximo tá?! Sem ameaças de morte por favor...

E boas noticias! Para as meninas que têm vindo dizer que queriam muito saber como o Duo e o Heero se encontraram...! Esse flashback está proximo!

Eu estou indo responder ás reviews do capitulo anterior. Estou desorganizada com isso... não sei a quem já respondi.

Mas vou responder aqui para a **Hikaro**, já que não tenho o seu contacto...

Aloha! Pode ficar mais tranquila que essa fic não vai ficar abandonada, apesar dos longos tempos sem actualização... Eu amo essa fic e gosto muito de escrevê-la. Comentários são otimos para nós e o seu foi delicioso! Sobre a concordância que você falou... eu sou portuguesa e tem algumas diferenças de escrita e outras coisas. Eu tento adaptar a maior parte mas vou tomar mais cuidado; obrigada pela dica. Agora... Zechs e Relena?! XD Acho que não... Noin é felina a propósito! Relena tem um veia de vilã! Mas por agora o destino dela ainda está em aberto... Estão para vir encontros mais descritivos sim! E acho que já deu para perceber que o Duo e o Quatre gostam de comandar um pouco... Principalmente o Quatre! Obrigada pelo review! Espero que continue gostando. Kuss

**Agradecimentos: **Blanxe, Aryam, Yoru no Yami, Hikaro e Reneev

**Kuss**

**Kiara-chan**

**.09**


End file.
